


Reino Blanco

by PerthroSeidraikiri, QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alpha Mephisto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Drama, Edgy Rin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Jealousy, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Rin, One-Sided BonRin, One-Sided Okumuracest, One-Sided Shiemi/Yukio, Oral Sex, Rin/Everyone almost, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Yukio, be warned we're gonna throw some canon stuff out the window, because canon can be stupid and boring sometimes, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Rin is an omega that despises himself, hates almost every alpha, and loathes anything having to do with being an omega. An ill-timed heat causes Satan to possess his father, who is also unfortunately the alpha he loves most, and leads Rin into awakening his demonic powers. Out of sheer desperation, he ends up spending his heat with a mysterious stranger who claims to be acquainted with the alpha he loved so dearly.However, feelings blossom between the two and cause a disturbance in what was supposed to be.
Relationships: Belial (Ao no Exorcist) & Mephisto Pheles, Belial (Ao no Exorcist) & Okumura Rin, Fujimoto Shirou/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Confessio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes a confession, and loses everything in the process.

Being an omega was a **_curse_**.

That was what Rin believed.

He must've done something wrong in a past life, must've pissed off some god, must've stole, cheated, lied, killed, or _something_ to deserve _this_.

The pain in his gut coiled and twisted, stirring up heat and bile in his throat and his stomach. He had long since dropped the bags of groceries he carried in hand, and was quickly running down the sidewalk.

_Home...!_

_He had to get home!_

This was a heat, _right_?

He'd die if he stayed out here!

No, he had to get home, had to get home, **_had to get_ **-

Tears ran down his face as slick pooled into his pants, sweat running down his skin like a waterfall, his breaths shallow and rapid. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, fire consumed him from the inside out and he needed someone to save him.

Even though he was so close to the front door, his vision blurred and exploded in vibrant colors, dizzy and disorienting. 

"H- _Help_...!" He gasped out, scraping at the door, a never ending stream of tears running down his face.

It opened, and a white figure clad in black stepped out.

Everything went black.

* * *

Rin woke up feeling groggy, unsure and very confused.

Recently, for some reason, his body had been feeling so heavy and prickled when he tried to move. It was like needles and pins were being pressed into his skin. Not to mention, he sometimes felt a sharp shiver travel down his spine and felt cold during hot seasons or hot during extremely cold seasons.

He thought it might be because he was getting sick, but aside from that he felt fine.

And it was impossible for it to be a heat.

Well... He couldn't say that _for sure_.

He didn't experience heat, he didn’t even remember how his first heat went, nor did he want to.

But the fact of the matter was, it was impossible for him to have a heat because he'd been on suppressants for years, beginning when he was eleven years old. In fact, as of that morning, it was December 27th, his birthday. It had also been two days right after Christmas, and while he had an ever growing laundry list of things he _should_ be excited for, he didn't feel a spark of merriment in him. 

Slowly, he pushed the covers off to the side, blinking and glaring at them as if they were the reason he was awoken.

He sighed when he heard footsteps leading up to his room, that would be-

"Oi brat, wake your ass up!" Shiro playfully belted out, knocking on his door. "Unless you want me to eat all that cake you made!"

"I'm comin', I'm _comin'_!" Rin yelled, waving his hand to no one in particular, grogginess and fatigue making him grumpier than usual. "And _shut it_ , you're gonna wake the whole damn neighborhood!"

He could hear a quiet chuckle from the old man as he retreated away from the other side of the door.

He let out a sigh and muttered curses under his breath, annoyed by anything and everything and couldn't bother to hide it. He stretched his arms, rolled his shoulders, and put on a casual shirt and some jeans. Truth be told, for some reason he couldn't feel as excited about his birthday this year, feeling like it was just a hollow marking of how much time was wasted.

The only thing worth celebrating was that it was Yukio's birthday too. 

At least, his brother had things that he'd accomplished.

He hadn't accomplished _anything_ so far. 

Well, at least if failures could become accomplishments, he'd have several by now, even more so. 

As soon as he was dressed, he made his way to the dining room, where he saw his brother.

Yukio was dressed in a light beige sweater and jeans, rubbing his hands slightly due to the very slight chill that winter usually brought. Rin dashed over to him, grinning from ear-to-ear and wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist. 

"Happy birthday, Yuki!" The blue-haired teen cheered. "How does it feel to be sixteen?"

"N-Normal..." Yukio smiled softly, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "And, it is _both_ of our birthdays. So, how exactly do _you_ feel, Nii-san?"

Rin huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't feel anythin', really." He muttered sourly. 

He didn't feel a year older in the slightest. Not to mention he didn’t feel any smarter, any wiser, and he wasn't even growing in height either, which just made the feeling stick.

Yukio's smile dropped a little, but before he could reply, Shiro approached both of them, and ruffled their hair, Yukio slightly ducking away from the gesture, while Rin leaned into it.

"Happy Birthday to both of you." He chuckled, smirking at the two boys. "Yukio, why don't you and I go help the others set the table while Rin gets that cake."

"Sure, father." Yukio replied, smiling once again.

"Yeah, yeah...!" Rin said neutrally, storming over to the kitchen.

He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, revealing the rather large, wrapped up, cake. It wasn't layered (their fridge wasn't big enough for that) and it had savory white icing with marble breading (he had wanted to try something new), with strawberries and blueberries decorating the sides. He had also gone out and gotten special snowflake-shaped sprinkles as well, to give it a Christmas-y effect.

As carefully as he could, he picked it up using both hands.

He had made it yesterday, so it would still taste fresh today. He had gone to great pains to make it perfect, for Shiro, Yukio, and all of the clergymen who lived here. A small smile found its way onto his lips, imagining the sweet smiles of his brother and father, digging into the confectionery treat.

No matter how hard he had to work, no matter how long it took to cook, it was always worth it to make others smile.

~~_It was always worth it to see his Shiro's smile._ ~~

Brushing aside his thoughts, Rin stepped into the dining room, smiling with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Everyone looked at the cake with equal parts awe and anticipation, grinning, smiling, their eyes gleaming as the blue-haired teen gently set it in the middle of their dining room table.

Shiro gaped and then grinned, ruffling the older twin’s hair.

" _Woahhhh_ ! That looks _great_! Not that I thought it wouldn’t be..." He snickered teasingly.

"I wouldn't mess up my own birthday cake." Rin stated defensively, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

They all sat down at the cozy yet long dinner table, and the clergymen surrounded the twins, beginning to clap and sing, which caused Yukio’s cheeks to turn a bright pink from the embarrassment, Rin however, indulged in the cheesiness of it all, laughing and singing along with them. They cheered and Shiro began to cut the cake, taking a swipe of the cream off the top.

"Mmm, _vanilla_?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually! Vanilla frosting with choco-vanilla breading, made in a marble style." Rin said, beaming with pride as he sat down next to his brother and father.

He was always proud of his cooking, and even more so that others liked it that much. The praise made him so happy, he even disregarded the rude gesture of stealing frosting before anyone else ate it.

"I wanted to try something new, since it's Yukio's Sweet 16." He continued.

Yukio sighed.

"A "Sweet 16" is an American celebration." He clarified, to his mildly confused father and his confused comrades, amusement palpable on his face. "You've been watching too much TV again, haven't you, Nii-san?"

"No! I... _You_...!" Rin interjected, sheepishly turning his head away. "-Who cares anyways?! It’s your damn birthday!"

Shiro rolled his eyes.

"It's your birthday too, kiddo." The old priest chuckled.

Rin nodded, flushing slightly and refusing to speak further.

After everyone was handed a piece on a plate, they all dug in, their eyes sparkling and humming as the cake melted deliciously on their tongues.

"Nii-san... This... This is great...!" Yukio muttered as he took another bite, smiling softly. 

Shiro was munching without a care in the world of how he looked along with the others. 

It warmed Rin's heart to see everyone so happy and content, as perfect as a family could be.

After a while, and after most of them had finished their first piece, some reaching out for seconds, one of the clergymen spoke up.

"You should try interviewing to work at a restaurant Rin! As your part time job, they'd be lucky to have you!"

Rin looked down at his empty plate, a pensive expression on his face.

"Ah, yeah, I tried that a couple times." The teen said bitterly. "They gave me the boot 'cause I didn't have a... what do ‘ya call it... _resoo-may_ or whatever? And they asked me somethin' about "references", whatever _those_ are..."

Rin's mood soured as he remembered it, desperately trying walk-ins and applications, and getting turned away no matter what.

_It just went to show how fucking useless he really was._

He didn't want to let his bitter anger spill into the conversation. It was a special day for Yukio and he should feel amazing, considering they love the cake so much. But every single reminder of his failures and his weaknesses made him feel all the more furious. So, he just continued. 

"-I mean, unless you know the guys, I don't think they'll hire me."

One of the clergymen piped up.

"I... I know a friend that works at a restaurant, I'll ring them up after dinner so they can recommend you!" he chirped, and the rest of the table nodded and agreed wholeheartedly, still voraciously devouring their second helping of birthday/Christmas cake.

Yukio turned to the side and put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"You'd do great in a restaurant too Nii-san, your skills are great."

Shiro hummed in agreement, his mouth filled with cake.

Rin felt his heart flutter, both from the hopeful feeling of him possibly getting a job and the praises from everyone. The determined gleam in their eyes, the sheer amount of encouragement he felt, and even the fact their scents were filled with nothing but optimism and joy gave Rin a newfound spark of energy.

"You really think so?" He asked hopefully.

Yukio clasped their hands together, his smile even brighter and wider.

"I know so." 

And with that, Rin decided he would finally get a job.

* * *

"Wear that tie properly at least, c'mere." Shiro gestured, grinning lopsidedly as he called for Rin, amused at his slightly messed up state.

"I can do it myself!" Rin huffed, his voice cracking as he put on a slightly pathetic attempt at seeming dominant. "I'm a grown _man_ , y'know!"

He didn't want to be touched, hell, didn't even wanna be seen right now, and Shiro's presence only made it worse.

For some reason, the Old Man's touch made him feel uncomfortable today. It burned against his skin, no matter how warm he was in the moment. That side, that _damned_ omegan side, wanted Shiro in a way he knew was wrong, and it was the reason why he couldn't bring himself to genuinely call the man "father" anymore.

If he could, he would rip out any part of him that was _"omegan"_.

However, the defensiveness and the anxiety may have shown a little too much on his face as Shiro's expression turned slightly worried.

_Fuck his life, and fuck him for being such an open book!_

Shiro's expression then quickly drained into amusement causing Rin to feel both relieved and annoyed.

"HA! Grown man? _Where_!?" He guffawed, laughter leaving him as he looked around, teasing Rin and then shaking his head. "Just let me do it, before you mess it up. Watch this."

He slowly tied it for him, showing Rin all the steps before stepping back to look at Rin. 

"Grown man, you say? Then, show me that you've grown up, alright? I can't wait to be surprised."

The older man smoothed out his hair gently, tenderly, and Rin was tempted to purr, but stopped himself just in time. To not acknowledge the confusing and terrifying things he was currently feeling, he puffed up his chest, and re-ruffled his hair once Shiro lifted his hand.

"Y-You'll be so surprised I'll knock you off your feet!" He exclaimed.

However, his anger slowly melted as he saw some weird little bug swirling around Shiro's face. Rin let out a low hiss and swatted at the thing that grazed the priest's cheek. Shiro, however, froze in that moment, the words coming next from him dying on his tongue as Rin swatted away what looked like a little black bug, a bug that he knew was actually a coal tar.

"Gross. Fucking mosquitoes. Didn't even know they'd still be alive right now." Rin snarled, a slightly possessive tone in his voice.

He felt an intense kind of aggression wash over his brain.

It touched Shiro.

**_It touched him._ **

Rin felt a surge of anger at the mosquito for even existing in the first place, his instincts flaring up and racing through him. It took everything in his power not to growl.

His instincts cooled, however, as he noticed that Shiro remained still, unmoving, seemingly shocked.

"Hey, you okay?" Rin asked, instinctively moving closer to touch Shiro's cheek.

The older man blinked then chuckled, but even so, his eyes were narrowed in what seemed to be suspicion.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, now shoo, _shoo_ before you get late for your interview!"

As Shiro approached the entryway, he turned around to give the teen a small thumbs up and a smile.

"Good luck out there, kid."

Rin watched him disappear into the house, kind of disappointed and confused but relieved that the intense surge of warmth and weird stuff was slowly starting to fade. He let out one final sigh as he exited the church's gate, and onto the busy sidewalk outside.

* * *

"So, what kind of dishes can you cook?"

The man who was interviewing him was a large, burly man; with a pot belly stomach. He apparently owned the restaurant, being a manager and all, and was dressed casually due to the fact that the place was actually closed today. He had a very average look about him, which kind of made him look forgettable, and he stunk not of alpha pheromones, but of general filth and grime. Rin wasn't really enthusiastic about being around him, and his nose felt like it was burning, but he had already made a promise to his family, and that dude went to a lot of trouble on his behalf.

Beforehand, Rin made sure he'd arrived just on time and the man had the audacity to be twenty minutes late.

It really pissed him off, but he did his best to hide it.

"I cook a lot, from stir-fry, to baked goods, soups, noodles, steaks, and roasts." Rin said, a strained smile on his face.

_God, this dude was insufferable._

Honestly, if it was up to him, he'd just be cooking for everyone at the house. He didn't want to be some kinda mooch, but he'd much rather focus on cooking and cleaning than having to put up with this asshole.

He was also still worried about Shiro. Something about his behaviors seemed off. Was he sick? Did he need something? Was he concerned about Rin, or maybe something else involving Yukio?

It was driving Rin mad with worry.

He wanted to check back in with his al- _Shiro_.

"It doesn't take me long to learn, and I put a lot of work into the food I make." Rin continued, trying to get his thoughts back on track.

The man nodded.

"I see," He skimmed over the resume in hand, thankfully that Yukio had helped him put together, and he looked up at Rin, looking almost impressed. Then, he handed the resume back to the teen, giving him a slight nod as he stood up.

"Come in tomorrow at 8 AM sharp, latest I'll ever allow you is 8:15." He gestured for Rin to leave, "We'll talk about the rest tomorrow, welcome to the team."

"Y-Yes! Thank you, sir! I'll do my best!" Rin replied eagerly, not believing his incredible luck!

He bowed to the man who was now his boss, and left as professionally as possible. 

It felt like he was dreaming!

He had to tell them!

He had to tell _him_!

Rin wondered what kind of face he'd make. Maybe he'd smile, _definitely_ smile, or maybe he'd give him a hug! The smell the old priest gave off, smokey and rich, magnetizing yet gentle, was much stronger when he was happy, so he could tell right away.

He purred at the thought of Shiro's future reactions.

It was strange, though. Normally, he didn't think about the Old Man this much, but... today was kind of different.

Either way, he didn't think too much of it as he dashed home, almost slipping on the ice on the ground as he did.

As soon as he got home, he burst through the door and shouted, "SHIRO! YUKIO! I DID IT!"

Yukio immediately looked up from what he was doing and smiled proudly.

"That's great, Nii-san!" He said as he patted his shoulder. "I told you that you could do it!"

"Yeah! Thanks for believing in me, dude!" Rin added, wrapping Yukio into a warm and tight hug. Yukio flushed in surprise, but smiled just a little more when he recounted how Rin's eyes sparkled. However, he knew that Rin was going to be disappointed at the following news.

As soon as they both pulled away, Yukio put his hands on Rin's shoulders.

"Father isn’t here right now, so you'll have to wait to tell him. He went to run some errands."

Rin's expression immediately fell, looking even more disappointed than Yukio thought he'd be.

He had been so hopeful that Shiro could see what he did and praise him that it hadn't occurred to him that he wouldn't be here. It actually hurt way more than it should have, knowing he wasn't home. Rin tried his best to push aside the slight feeling of being let down (he was still very, very happy at being hired in the first place), so that he could tell Yukio about it. 

"Lunch is in the microwave. I ordered take out for both of us." Yukio added, trying to cheer his brother up.

As the two walked into the kitchen, Rin noted that there were papers and books spread all over the table, obviously he'd been studying. Still, he didn't get why, since it was the weekend.

"So, when do you start?" Yukio asked, trying to continue the conversation.

He cleared his throat and continued, "Y-Yeah, I should start tomorrow. It'll be great! ...But also where'd he go? What could the Old Man possibly have to do on a Sunday?"

"Father is volunteering his time to help others and to do community work." The brunette said offhandedly, munching on the last of the food on his plate before he got up to put his dish in the sink. "He should be back by dinnertime. Don't worry, Nii-san."

"Y-Yeah..." Rin mumbled, thoughts running and gears turning as a heavy pit grew in his stomach.

After eating what little he could, after all, he lost most of his appetite while worrying over Shiro, he decided that in order to celebrate his new job, he'd clean the house a bit.

He didn't know why he felt the impulse to clean, but it was gnawing at him with an incredible fervor. The minutes seemed to go by faster if he was washing the floors or wiping the counters. He couldn't stop going from room to room, organizing, scrubbing, dusting, disinfecting...

For some reason, the grime bothered him more today, as well as the smell of old dust and water residue.

There had been a show he wanted to catch up on, or maybe he could re-read some Bleach, but the idea of sitting idle and not doing something to better the house made him jittery and restless, a slightly painful heat building in his stomach and his brain.

He needed the house to be spotless.

_He needed Shiro to come home._

So, that's why he cleaned. 

His hands were reddened and wrinkled by soap and water by the time he was done, and he figured that he should probably start with dinner sometime soon (after he washed his hands, of course).

From the bathtub, to the sink, to the bedrooms, to the very walls themselves, everything was clean. He left no surface unwiped and no corner undusted.

"Rin..." Yukio began, his textbooks completed and studied, resting on the table. "This seems slightly excessive... shouldn't you take a break?"

"No. Can't." Rin grunted, still scrambling around looking for something to do.

However, he didn't have to fret for long as the door suddenly opened and Shiro exclaimed a hearty 'tadaima!' as he grinned and began to take off his boots and scarf, rubbing his hands to warm then after taking his gloves off.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a few other things to do before I came back." he rubbed his head sheepishly, giving them apologetic looks before he stumbled back. 

" _Oof_!" He muttered, before looking down, hands were wrapped around his waist and found the eldest Okumura was nuzzling into his chest.

"Ahaha, Rin!" He grinned, his voice sounding slightly confused. "Something... wrong?"

He had felt jittery and somewhat panicked the whole time he had been cleaning. No matter what he did or what he distracted himself with, he couldn't make it stop. Now, however, snuggled into Shiro, he felt complete. He didn't know if it was because he smelled better than usual, or he was happy about the job, or maybe he just missed him, but it felt as if a gaping void within him was suddenly sewn shut.

It felt like _bliss_.

"Welcome home! I got the job!" Rin exclaimed, ignoring the man's question and beaming up at Shiro with a kind of oddly intense affection, his body slightly warmer than usual.

"Ah..." The priest's grin widened, and he ruffled the younger boy's hair, "You really showed me then, huh? Congrats! Now, let’s see how long you can keep it, _hmm_?

The white-haired man pinched Rin's cheek, the teen laughing and smiling like never before. Surprisingly, he accepted the cheek-pinch and the hair-ruffling like they were nothing. For some reason, he didn't feel too bothered by it. It felt... nice, actually. To be touched like that by him.

Near the two stood Yukio, his glare a little colder and his voice holding a slight bitterness to it.

"Don't mess it up, Nii-san." He huffed, his hands on his hips. 

Annoyance flared up at Yukio's snide remark.

"Hey, I-!" Rin began, but quieted when Shiro cut him off.

" _Maa_ ," Shiro interjected, patting the curve of the teen's back. "Let's give him a little credit, no? I'm cheering for you, Rin."

 _"He's cheering for me!"_ He thought to himself, a warm grin spreading across his face.

He relaxed into Shiro, feeling the stress melt away from him at the older man's soft baritone voice, a quiet purr threatening to escape his throat as he drank in Shiro's presence.

"...Thank you." He said, happily yet oddly quiet.

Yukio said nothing, his expression blank as he left the room.

If Shiro hadn't been so preoccupied, and if Rin hadn't been so distracted, they would have noticed the venomous glare that was being shot their way.

* * *

His second day of going to work had started up well. He arrived on time, and while there was little fanfare, no one was really angry or mean to him. He fit in immediately, much to his surprise. His coworkers didn't seem all that enthusiastic, neither did his boss, but he supposed it didn't matter. As long as they could all work together in the kitchen, it would be alright.

The day was over in a flash, and Rin was pretty proud of himself. His cooking was high quality and his boss seemed pretty pleased with him. Really, the only way this day could get better is by seeing his _a-_ the Old Man again.

However, things would soon take a turn for the worst.

He was walking home, feeling tired and sweaty from his busy day at work; cooking dishes up as the restaurant filled in due to it being a Monday, and it didn't help that he had gotten a particularly nasty customer that day that was also a small food critic that not many people knew about but had an online blog. But, he had succeeded in pleasing her, so a good review was to be expected soon! All-in-all, it hadn't been a bad day.

He huffed as he made his way past the playground; hearing jeering laughter and taunts, probably some punks by their tones and how loud they were being. Was one of them a beta or something?

He narrowed his eyes towards them in wonder when he heard a loud _"thwack!"_ from their direction; blue eyes widened in a second as he watched another arrow flying towards a dove and hitting it straight into its chest. 

_"HEY!"_ Rin cried out, dashing over to them.

He shoved the boy holding the crossbow, the main offender. His two onlooking gang-friends were getting increasingly annoyed by the disturbance and the pink-haired crossbow boy looked furious.

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?!" He hissed, elbowing Rin in the ribs. "Do you want to fucking die?"

Rin hissed, low and guttural, feebly trying to establish dominance.

"Don't test me, _asshole_."

The boy threw the crossbow down to the ground, the weapon cracking slightly. 

Something about his stance made Rin feel uncomfortable and slightly scared. He could smell alpha pheromones stinking up the whole street, and though he knew he could take these assholes, being around this many alphas at once made his stomach churn. It was just his luck some alpha punk wanted to be an absolute monster out in public.

"You wanna be a big alpha, huh? Stand up for some stupid fucking birds? Eat shit, you prick!" The boy then suddenly threw a punch.

Rin took the hit, his nose bending a little and blood slowly trickling down, and punched the punk straight across the cheek, sending him staggering back.

The other two alphas rushed at Rin, their fists bared. They both got a light hit on Rin, one of them near his gut, one of them near his chest, but both of them were sent to the ground with one punch.

Rin growled lowly and wiped away the blood on his nose.

_Shit!_

_He was **bleeding**! _

"Hahahaha! Who's cowering now, eh!? Think you're _soooo_ fuckin' tough, huh!? Well jokes on you, bitch! You're _not_." The boy jeered, his sinister face twisted into a mocking expression. He sneered and turned away from the trembling Rin. "Omegas shouldn't be so cocky, y'know? You're all weak anyways, so stay outta the streets, bitchboy."

The pink-haired punk shoved him back onto the ground before he waved a hand at his two friends, the laughter dying down.

"This is boring, let's go." He said mildly, dusting off his jacket.

They began to leave, laughing loud and proud like they had accomplished something so great.

Alphas, majority of them, were always like that; proud and entitled, ever so brash and rough and liked to hit before thinking. Always resorting to violence.

Rin hated them.

He hated the way they talked.

He hated the way they treated others.

_He hated the way they treated him!_

He wasn't some pathetic toy just meant for alphas to fuck and breed. He was a person! He wasn't weak, wasn't submissive! He wasn't a fucking object! And now, he wasn't going to let them get away with their shitty attitudes!

**_No, he was going to show him who's boss!_ **

He stormed forward, ignoring the blood as his vision went red and threw a nice hefty stone at the leader's head. The pink-haired alpha staggered back at the sudden attack, not expecting the omega to jump onto him soon after. Rin landed punch after punch on the boy, not allowing a single second for him to react before hitting him over and over.

"What the fuck!?" One of the lackeys shouted as Rin snarled.

Blood dripped from his fists like water as he beat the punk bloody, smelling the musky tang of alpha pheromones coating his irony blood. He then picked up the punk and tossed him at the other two, disregarding his own strength a little bit as they all tumbled to the floor.

"Who's weak now, _fuckers_?!" Rin roared as he bared his teeth and hissed, his eyes wide and wild, his fists ready to strike.

"-Get outta here!" One of them shouted.

"This bitch is crazy, fuck this!" The other screamed, dragging along their "leader" in his arms.

As the adrenaline died in his system, he still noticed a faint movement coming from the corner.

Slowly, he walked over to it, finding one of the doves still alive. It was probably not fortunate enough to fly away like the rest of them, and either fell or was victim to those shitty brats throwing something at it. It had been quiet until now, but it seemed like it was paralyzed with fear.

" _Hey, c'mere._ " He whispered, scooping the dove up with deft fingers.

The poor thing was scared half to death.

Carrying the bird in both hands, Rin headed home, bruised and with a bloodied nose.

When he arrived home, everything was quiet and almost seemed eerie. Which was weird but also made sense, it was a church and churches weren't hot spots for parties or anything. He stepped inside and quickly tried to creep upstairs, hoping no one would spot him or smell him as he headed to his room, dove in arms and nose bleeding and bruised, hoping he could locate Yukio's medical supplies.

From time to time, he didn't come home with injuries and bruises. When he did though, which was more than often they were all exasperated.

He didn't want to see that look on their faces today.

Especially not Shiro's.

However, that hope came crashing down around him as a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Ahem."

He slowly turned around, chuckling sheepishly.

"Er, _I'm home_?"

The dove softly cooed too, as if mimicking his words.

"Care to explain why you've come home bruised and holding a bird, _Nii-san_?" Yukio asked authoritatively, his eyebrow raised and his posture stiff.

Shiro stood right behind him, his face solemn and disappointed, his foot tapping lightly on the ground.

Guilt seeped over him at the sight, not exactly knowing why he felt guilty, but knowing he still did nonetheless. Not to mention, he could practically smell the worry and anxiety on them, knowing that little scuffle took longer than necessary and made him much later than he should be.

Rin was going to say something completely different but the glares of two alphas and the use of Yukio's "alpha voice" made Rin panic.

"I got a makeover." He said, slightly trembling, the bird's light coos echoing throughout the hall.

Shiro seemed to be between holding himself back from laughing and downright shaking his head and scolding Rin for getting into a fight again for the thousandth time.

"Why must you always get into a fight?" Shiro asked, raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "-And what's with the bird?"

Yukio cut the priest off, his voice strict and stern as he seemed downright exhausted by Rin's behavior.

"You _cannot_ keep doing this, _Nii-san_." He grumbled, shaking his head and gesturing him to follow, "You know, not everything has to be solved by violence, it will be good for your future if you choose to avoid conflict."

 _Funny_ , Rin always tried to; but it seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

"It's not that easy." Rin grumbled, holding the bird close to his chest. 

Maybe if he was born smarter, he could learn to avoid or solve conflicts. Maybe if he was born a beta, he could stay out of this alpha and omega nonsense. Maybe, if he was anything like Yukio, problem solving would come naturally to him.

But he was born as the stupid shitty omega that he was, so either way, fights were unavoidable.

Whether it was to protect himself or to protect someone else.

He sat down at the dining room table, the bird resting in his arms, darting its head around.

"Do we have a shoebox or something?" Rin asked, cuddling the bird.

Yukio and Shiro's gazes zeroed in on the bird, then back to Rin. The brunette looked conflicted, his gaze darting back and forth between the two before he sighed and went to look for one. Shiro walked towards him, chuckling at the adorable sight of his son, adorably fawning over and caring for such a tiny little bird.

"You went through all that trouble, for this little guy?"

Rin had a big heart, so even if he was asking; he knew the answer.

He _always_ knew the answer.

"No, it wasn't for him. I didn't know he was there." Rin said defensively, his trademark blush painting his face. "The other one was dead already. This guy just has a broken wing. I don't know if he'll be able to get better, though."

Yukio came back with a shoebox and passed it to Rin.

"Hurry up, so I can do your injuries too." He said in a crossly, setting his first-aid box onto the table.

"Yeah, yeah..." Rin said, annoyed at Yukio's tone.

He idly stroked the bird's head, the bird blinking slowly. Then, he shifted the bird to one hand, cupping it like a makeshift nest. Then, he shifted his hoodie off and shifted the bird around, using one hand to place the hoodie into the box. Then, satisfied with the bird's new home, he set the bird down.

"You think he'll be okay, Yukio?" He asked. "I mean, you are an almost doctor, right?"

Yukio squatted, eyeing the bird before lifting his wing carefully.

"Hopefully it will be fine. The bird just needs to heal and to be given food. But I think you've done good in calming it."

Shiro smiled at them both, chuckling and ruffling Yukio's hair. "Thank you, Yukio. Now, go dress this dummy's injuries."

"Hey!" Rin yelled defensively, annoyed at the insult.

He felt a slight prick of pain as he moved suddenly, turning back to face Yukio. 

"See," Yukio said, opening the first-aid kit and taking out some rubbing alcohol. "You need to stay still, you're going to irritate your bruises."

Rin mumbled angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say."

Shiro huffed.

"Rin, don't be stubborn now, we just want to make sure you don't make them worse." He added, nudging him to follow Yukio. "Go on now. I'll look after him and take him...? _Her..._?"

He looked down at the dove.

"Well, _them_ to your room, alright?" He continued, carrying the box carefully when Rin glared at him for picking it up so hastily.

"...Okay." Rin said tamely, seeming to have no problem with Shiro handling the bird. "Make sure it's somewhere warm in there, though. It's small so it'll get cold fast."

For being so protective over the little bird, it was slightly jarring to see him so nonchalant with someone else carrying it.

He almost seemed... _pleased_.

Shiro hummed and grinned at Rin in reply, waving him off.

"I gotcha, kiddo, now go. Dress those cuts and bruises, yeah? Wouldn't want to worry your brother any more, now would we?"

As much as Yukio tended to seem strict and straight to the point, Shiro knew he often worried about his brother and always sought out ways to help him out and protect him.

"I guess not..." Rin pouted, suddenly relaxing at the order.

For some reason, he felt better. It seemed obvious now that they were just trying to help and he didn't want to make any more of a mess.

As Shiro left to go put the bird away, Yukio began to work on him with a kind of skill and expertise that Rin could only hope to match someday. It was inspiring, how good Yukio was at helping others. The blue-haired omega wished he could be that good. Wished he could be just as good at helping people rather than hurting them.

"Anyways... Thanks for patching me up, Yukio." He muttered, trying his best to apologize. "Sorry for being such a mess..."

The alpha eyed him and didn't reply, just looked back down to finish bandaging his arm; a few minutes passed before he spoke up.

"It's fine." He muttered, his voice dulled and dreary. "I will always be here to help you... _Nii-san_..."

He pushed his glasses back up as his turquoise eyes met Rin's bright sea blue. His expression was unreadable, mixed with a variety of things that Rin was unable to separate or parse, anxiety now rolling off of him in waves.

With that, he got up and began to walk away.

"Good night."

"G-Goodnight..." Rin parroted, confused by the terseness of his brother. 

He was slightly used to the alpha being strict and aloof, but... 

Call it whatever you'd like, instinct or empathy, something didn't really sit right with him.

Maybe... he'd been too selfish... His brother had a lot to do and they had probably been worried sick over him, only to find him bruised and bloodied, holding a strange animal. If he had been in their shoes, he'd be fuming with rage. So...

"Y-Yukio!" Rin called out, his expression concerned and slightly panicked. "I'm sorry... about today. I really... I don't mean to start fights."

Yukio looked back at him, then sighed. "You don't have to apologize." He muttered, waving him off. "I just want you to be more careful. You have a job to focus on now and you have to start thinking about your future."

He turned back around, smiling softly at him before he did.

"Get some rest, Nii-san." Yukio murmured, trying to ignore the strange shiver he felt go down his back.

Feeling better at seeing Yukio smile, Rin grinned and got up from his seat. He supposed it would be a good idea for him to scrounge up some leftovers or a sandwich before sleeping, as he hadn't eaten much all day. He was able to find some leftover soup (there was a slice of cake left, but sweets aren't really good to eat during the night), and dug in. 

He ate quickly. He knew Shiro was more than capable of taking care of one dove, but he was still worried and wanted to tend to it before he slept.

As he was taking his dishes to the sink, he saw Shiro leaning by the doorway.

"The dove's fine, Rin." He spoke up, chuckling at the look of deep thought on his face; eyebrows scrunched, nose slightly wrinkled and lips pursed in a pout. "He's in your room, actually. I have no idea what to do with it next but I'll leave it to you. I've just done the... necessary."

Rin often swooped in at all times to help whoever or whatever. And this time, the dove was in Rin's caring, capable hands.

"Now go to bed, alright? Are your injuries feeling better?"

"Yeah, actually." Rin said softly, his stance smaller and more relaxed than before. "Honestly, it doesn't hurt that much, just kinda aches, but that's still good!"

Everything was fine.

He felt full, Yukio felt okay, the bird was safe... by all means, he should feel great!

 _He should feel_ **_great_ ** _..._

No, that wasn't right.

Something was wrong with Shiro.

His instincts were screaming that his alpha, his **_father_ **, felt anxious, his brain was questioning why he seemed so weird this morning and why he seemed slightly more cautious than usual. 

_Why did everything about Shiro seem so... off?_

"Hey..." Rin began, in a strangely serious tone, his eyes concerned and intense. "You've been acting kinda weird lately. You sure everything's okay, Old Man? You know you and Yukio can tell me anything, right?"

Shiro blinked and pulled his hand away, confused and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he hummed, looking at Rin, red eyes curious and also a bit closed off. "Nothing's wrong." He replied, not giving much off as his voice seemed to become completely toneless. "I'm just a bit stressed and tired lately, that's all."

He gave the boy a small smile.

A smile Shiro had to force entirely.

"I'll be fine!" He laughed, trying his best to make it sound normal. "I just need to plan a few things and everything will be in order kiddo, don't you worry."

He looked at him one last time before walking past him, "Now shoo, shoo, to bed with you."

Rin felt a little pang of hurt, but he wasn't getting anything out of Shiro. He probably wouldn't. Whatever was bothering him was either too trivial to trace or something deep-rooted that Rin had no idea about. His inner omega was screaming at him to hug him, to cuddle, to nurture until all that hidden hurt was gone. That probably wouldn't work well, though. Shiro wasn't necessarily a liar, but... he wasn't always great at relying on others, at least, he never relied on Yukio and him.

"Right, okay..." Rin said, his smile becoming slightly sad. "You don't gotta lie to me, but when you're ready, I'll be there, okay? It doesn't have'ta be tonight, doesn't gotta be tomorrow, I just want you to _actually_ be okay. _Goodnight_."

Calmly and serenely, Rin walked past the older man, leaving an incredibly stunned Shiro alone with his thoughts.

Shiro slowly made his way down the hall, the lights flicking off as he did. He sighed to himself, thoughts running.

He hadn't expected that, he hadn't expected Rin to ask about him.

Given, he had been acting strangely for a couple of days and he wasn't being himself but he had never wanted Rin to see it. 

That was the last thing he wanted his son to notice; to worry about him and to feel like he was hiding something.

He was hiding something, to be fair, but it was for the best.

Rin and Yukio were happy, Rin was safe, and it was only because he was keeping secrets that it was like this.

He was going to make sure that would not change.

* * *

The next morning, Rin was able to wake up early, surprisingly. Even if he thought he wasn't going to be able to, it was a nice surprise. He checked on the dove, ate breakfast, and headed out the door. He couldn't tell if Shiro and Yukio were away, or if they were actually avoiding him, but he tried not to let it bother him.

He walked briskly on the sidewalk, his uniform in his bag and a smile on his face.

If he kept working hard, maybe he could earn enough to treat everyone to some sushi, or maybe a gourmet restaurant! Maybe one of those fancy ones he never got to go to...

He was walking down an alleyway, it wasn't well-lit and there was a better way to get to the train station, but this was much quicker than looping around the busy streets. While deep in his thoughts about his job and his eventual paycheck, he was suddenly ripped out of his fantasies by a sudden onslaught of whistles and malicious laughter.

"Hey, hey, boys! Look who came crawling up our alleyway~!" Came a dreadfully familiar voice. 

As soon as their scents hit his nose, Rin froze.

It was the delinquents who'd been killing the doves.

The assholes who thought it was perfectly okay to do that until he'd interfered.

He didn't really feel like dealing with them, if he did then they'd end up fighting again; they didn't seem like the type to talk.

The teen sighed and tried to shrug their voices off and kept walking, ignoring their whistles and laughter. 

It wasn't worth it, he told himself.

Wasn't worth getting involved with.

Wasn't worth wasting his energy on and getting hurt.

Wasn't worth his time, he had to get to work.

And he didn't want to disappoint Shiro or Yukio again.

He _had_ promised them after all.

Before he could fully leave however, he felt a strong weight on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, now~!" The pink-haired boy, the leader, purred. "Where do you think you're going, _baby_?"

Rin wrinkled his nose in disgust, the hairs on the back of his neck rising and goosebumps breaking out all over his skin. 

**_Fuck._**

He hadn't covered his scent up today and it was public for everyone to figure out. Though he knew the alphas already knew he was an omega, for some reason people acted weird on days his pheromones were particularly strong. He fucking hated it.

The only thing that cheered him up in the slightest was that the boy's face was incredibly bruised and beaten, like lumpy bread dough.

" _Leave me the hell alone_." Rin hissed, trying to shove the boy away.

"C'mon, don't be like that!" The boy growled, pulling Rin back towards him while waving a hand to get his "friends" to back off. "And here I was thinking we could have a nice little talk."

"We ain't got nothin' to talk about!" Rin yelled, flashing his teeth.

Suddenly he felt hands wrap around his waist, and he froze. He felt his skin crawl as bile rose in his throat as the boy's hands wandered under his shirt.

"Oh, I think we do. See, you banged up my face pretty bad, and it cost quite a bit, _y'know_?" The boy whispered menacingly, his newly formal tone jarring and horrifying to Rin. "My boys did a bit of research on you and your brother, I wanted to kill you, but then... well, I realized my mistake."

His hands reached up higher, exposing Rin's stomach to the cold, December air.

"You wouldn't want your precious little brother to go into debt, now would ya'?"

The boy bit Rin's ear, emitting a low purr.

"I'm feeling nice today, though." He murmured, husky and deep. "If you let me have some fun with ya', come back with me wherever I want, then I'll let this whole thing slide. _I mean_ , you must have sucked quite a bit of cock to get your brother into that school. This shouldn't matter at all to a _slut like you_."

Rin froze, barely breathing.

_He couldn't... No, no, no, n-_

**_"̶̛͕̞͕̂͆̍̄̆̾͊́̽͘̕Y̶̰͔̙͇͈͋̾̌̚͝ö̶̧̡̧̨͓̣̣̲̥͇́̀͗̋̑̕u̴̧̹̥͎̝̣̎̓̓̃̒͑̑͘͝͝͝ ̷̧̡̛͉̞̪̫̹͎̻͖̝̩̞͆̿̑̑͋̔͆̉͒̚̚̕̕d̸̡̡̯̘̿̃͋̽́̈́͆͆̆͘ô̵̲̆̇̎͘n̷̗̭̰͍̤̠͛͒̏̆̿̐͒̔̾͊̀̓̕̚̕͝'̸̤͒̑̄͊̊̍̄̽̏̽̀̔̚t̷̛̩̯͙̑̍͛͗̒͌̒̔̐̀̽̾͝͝͝ ̷͇͕̱̰̻̣̥̭͓̉͌͑̓̉̈̇̾́͝w̴̺̻̙̞̫͎͓̽̒̑̆̾̓͛̂́̈̓̈́̈́̚̚͝͝ą̴͉̳̰̜̘͚͕̞̇̏̃͛͆̆͋̋̚̕n̵̢̛͔̩̣̥̦̻͈̙̹̻͔̉̂̆͗̾̋̆͘͠t̶̩̩̜̤̟̭̘̙͔͐͋̈́̉͐̐̓͆̃̆̋̊̉̒̍͝ ̵̛͇͙̉̃̇͆́͊͑͊͑̽͐͑͒̚͝ͅh̴̢͇͎̖̹̠̰̲̩̦̺̾̀̑̿͘ḯ̶̛̳̬̪͑̌͌̀͌̽̂͆͗̿̚m̴̦̖̩̺̙̬̜͊̔̇͐̐͆͛́͋̇̚͘͘̚ ̶̛͓͙̤̙̾̓̌͗̂̈́̾͂̋̉͘͜t̶̜̖̒̀̊̈̆o̶̪̟͐͛̒͋̓͗̒̏͝͝͠͠ ̴̧̢̦̪̎̈͒̈́͗̓̆̀͑́̾̕͠f̴̛̠̬͓͚͔̲͇̣̤͚͔̺̻̹̈̈̓͌̈́͐͋̉͂̅͒̈́̓͗̎͝ă̸̤̯̳͚̞̺̳͎͎͙̙̣̻͉͍̋̈ḯ̶̢̱̟͍̬̦̫̼̥̮̬̎̽̽͆̉̄̚͘̚͝͝͠l̶̦̥̣̪̙̬̺̦̩͎̠̼̣̽͌͜͝,̵̅͛̊̓͗̒͗̔̀̎̈́͌͒̂͘̕͜͠ ̸̛̻̹̱̇͂͑d̴͚̭̳͕̫͍̣̥̼̻̣̫̝̞̰̰͗ͅo̵̪̯͕̱͓̞̲̹̱̜̱̲̯̮̥̻̎̈́͐̇̇͆͛̈̀̉̕̚͜͠ ̸̫̠̺̌̌̏̐̂̈́́̓̔̚͝y̴͎̯̫̔̆̿̎͝o̸̜͈̩̣̠͍̹̦͋u̶̥̙̻̥̤͙̻̜̽̆̃̆͐̃̈͑̌͘͝,̴̛͕͎͓̣̖̞̩̮̮́̇̆̒̈́͊͆͒̍͝ͅ?̷̢̢͖̳͔̱͔̼̲͔̀"̵̨̛̳̩̺̗͙̤̭̳̟͖̞͈͚̽͑̍̎̓_ **

_Cold, cold, cold,_ **_hot_ ** _...!_

_Soft, yet spiny. Cold, yet searing. Slime crawls down his skin like an endless waterfall of spiders. It won't stop, won't stop it won't end. Just more hands and more touches, when will it end, when will it end, I just want to-_

**_"̶A̴h̷.̸.̶.̸ ̸W̴e̷l̶l̴ ̵d̵o̷n̵e̴,̷ ̸R̶i̴n̷~̵!̴ ̸J̷u̸s̷t̷ ̸s̸t̵a̸y̷ ̸l̴i̵k̴e̴ ̴t̵h̸a̴t̸,̶ ̵o̶k̵a̵y̶?̴ ̷Y̷o̶u̵'̸r̸e̷ ̷d̸o̵i̷n̷g̵ ̴s̶o̶ ̸w̷e̴l̶l̶.̸.̸.̷"̴_ **

_Stop it, stop it, stop it,_ **_sTOP_ ** _-_

Rin turned around pushing the boy's hands away.

 _"I'll fucking kill you!"_ Rin spat, his eyes wide and his sharp teeth bared. 

He punched the boy so hard, he vomited blood, teeth clattering onto the ground as the boy flew into the brick wall. Rin dashed after him, not caring that the other boys were now brandishing knives and charging him, not caring about the consequences. He wanted this alpha **dead**.

He punched, bit, kicked, and headbutted the other attackers. Nothing would stop him from gutting this asshole.

He was so utterly pissed off that he barely even noticed the massive forms of fungi and distorted shapes warping and growing around him.

The teen's body grew larger, much more larger than any teen's body should be growing in a second; it was unnatural and totally looked unrealistic.

He wasn't even sure what he was looking at anymore.

He heard a growl.

A growl that was absolutely and completely _feral_.

But Rin watched as fangs protruded from the boys mouth, who widened his jaws to flash them at him.

 ** _"You think I'm gonna let you GET AWAY WITH THAT THIS TIME?!"_** He roared, cackling loudly, insanely as his eye clouded over with anger and malicious intent. 

Red eyes sparkled with glee as his long tongue licked the blood around his lips. Humming at the taste before his eyes focused on Rin again, gaze piercing straight into Rin's.

 ** _"WELL, NOW, LITTLE OMEGA."_** He roared again, cackling even louder. **_"Let me show you what HAPPENS when you play around WITH ALPHAS!"_**

His cronies were shaking and shivering at the corner and quickly ran away, just leaving two of them, the teen looked like a demon.

_"What...?!"_

Rin couldn't believe his eyes.

Couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_What the fuck even was happening!?_

He stumbled back as the pink-haired punk took a step forward and then, with a pleased little giggle, started to run forward.

"Let me teach you a lesson~!! And then I'll take you back home~"

Rin stumbled back, scrambling on the floor looking around, panicked and pleading to the heavens for someone, anyone, to save him. Just then, a familiar figure stepped in front of him.

"Evil is in their hearts." They muttered.

**_A voice he knew so well._ **

"Oh, Lord, give unto them according to their works." They continued.

**_Glasses, grey hair and a black robe-_ **

"O-Old Man?" 

Shiro didn't look back, he continued to speak, completely devoid of fear. Rin took the opportunity to get closer to him, scraping his arms and stomach as he pulled himself off the ground and ran to his savior, the thing still closing in behind him.

"And the wickedness of their inventions; According to the work of their hands, render unto them their reward." 

Rin turned to Shiro, his eyes wide and his fangs bared.

"Praying isn't gonna fuckin' work! What the hell are you doing!?" 

"Thou shalt destroy them and shalt not build them up. You have heard my supplication." He grabbed the teen by the hand, flipping him. Stretching his hands out and pointing them right at the teen's jaw.

Like everything that was happening was _normal_.

"The Lord is my helper, and my protector. _Thou shalt perish_!" 

Rin watched, flabbergasted and silent, as a black swarm of little **_bees_ ** left the teen's mouth.

"What the fuck are those?!" Rin screamed, his eyes bulging in terror. "What the hell is going on?! Why are you all just standing there?! We need to go!"

Rin staggered back to Shiro, clutching onto him and tugging at him with all of his might.

He didn't know why Shiro and the priests were here or why they were all chanting but he'd be damned if they got killed. He couldn't let them get hurt, he couldn't let any of them stay here and be endangered.

Shiro turned to look at him, face relaxed and totally normal.

He didn't seem surprised at all, but he examined the teen, looking him up and down, worry and disgust plastered onto his face.

"Rin, are you alright?" He tipped Rin's head back and pulled out a tissue, dabbing at his bloody nose and lips before quickly grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him away. "We need to go before more of them can come."

"Wh- More?!" Rin almost yelped as he ran alongside Shiro. "What do you mean more?!"

The idea of more of... whatever the fuck **_that_ ** was, made Rin want to vomit.

No, he had to be joking, right? This was all some prank or something, right?

Maybe after two years of being on them, the suppressants were finally messing with his head. He was just hallucinating!

_There was no possible way that thing was real._

Before Shiro could speak again, Rin bombarded him with more questions.

"What the hell's going on?! How did you even find me?!"

"It doesn't matter! We _need_ to move!" He snapped.

In the heat of the moment, he had accidentally been using his alpha voice and he let out a regretful sigh after realizing what he had just done.

"Just let's go alright? We need to get you to safety and I'll explain everything else once we're safe..."

He tugged at Rin's wrist, pulling him forth with him.

However, Rin didn't budge. He was paralyzed, frozen in sheer fear as his body trembled. Tears streamed down the boy's face, though he angrily wiped them away, trying not to sniffle or make a sound. Shiro's heart throbbed at the sight, guilt washing over him like a tidal wave.

"Rin... I... I'm sorry... I know everything is pretty confusing right now, but... we don't have time to talk. You're in danger." The alpha said, eyes flitting around as if he was looking for exactly that. "I need to keep you safe and for that, we need to go home."

" _I don't understand!_ " Rin snapped, his voice shaky and crisp from crying. He was angry, frightened, confused, and hurt all at the same time. "What could even kill that thing? Why is this even happening?! What the fuck is going on?!"

He had never felt more scared in his life. Fear wrapped around him like a vice and the one thing that should have tethered him to reality, the one person who had _always_ comforted him, had **_always_ ** been there for him, had always been in his heart seemed more distant and confusing than ever. And to make matters worse, the warmth that had been creeping up on him felt stronger than it normally did, flushing his cheeks slightly and causing him to feel... _strange_.

It... It hurt...

But more than the physical pain he felt, it hurt to know that Shiro was keeping so much from him.

He could have told him _anything_...!

_ANYTHING!_

As much as he wanted to scream and cry and lash out, he felt oddly anxious in a way that he couldn't put his finger on. It even lingered past when they finally got to the church and could stop running. As safe as it was supposed to be, it didn't feel safe in the slightest.

As Shiro was hurriedly preparing for something, Rin grabbed him by the shoulder, his blue eyes now slightly reddened from tears.

"Just tell me, please..." He begged, his voice no louder than a whisper. "What are you talking about?"

Shiro looked at him, unsure and reluctant, as if speaking would put a curse on him.

But evidently and under all the circumstances happening right now, he couldn't keep these secrets anymore.

"That... _person_..." He spat, looking disdainfully. "Was a demon. Demons truly do exist and they're after _you_."

He took a deep breath, placing a hand on Rin's shoulders as if to comfort him. To emphasize just how much his words meant and how the truth of them was too much to process. 

_**"Because you are also a demon, Rin. You are the son of Satan."** _

Rin froze, an unhappy smile slowly creeping across his face.

"T-That's not... That's not very funny, Old Man." He laughed, his voice wavering.

However, Shiro's expression did not change.

"What are you even talking about?! I'm a human, a human! You can't be serious about this! That would mean... would _mean_ -!"

 _Shiro had_ **_lied_ ** _to him._

_Everyone had been right about him all along._

_Everyone was right, that he'd been a mistake, a failure, a worthless omega who brought nothing but misery!_

Unfortunately though, Rin didn't have enough time to think deeply about it before a rumbling could be heard all throughout the church.

"-The barrier!" Shiro gasped, rushing back and pushing Rin into the hallway.

 _ **"Oh, little omegaaa~!"**_ Came a terrible, rumbling, voice. **_"Come out, come out, and accept your punishment~!"_**

Shiro pulled him faster.

"We don't have any more time! I'm serious, this is serious and everything that I'm telling you, and everything that is happening is _real_!"

He tugged him forward and pulled one of the books on the shelf, which opened a secret passageway that Rin had never seen before.

"Get down there!" The older man pointed at the hollow pathway that opened up as the bookshelf slid to the side, revealing stairs that were descending downwards. "I'll deal with him. Take this, and don't come out, don't even make a sound!"

With that, Shiro pushed a long red thing into his hands and shoved him into the passageway, locking it behind him as he turned to run towards the taunting voice.

Slowly, Rin staggered back down the stairs, the stench of decay mixed with an unbearable alpha scent scared him into compliance.

_He truly, really, did not want to go up against that thing._

His instincts were panicked, but some strange part of him... oddly enough, was telling him to _go out and meet the alpha._

His veins felt warm, uncomfortably so, and tension coiled in his gut, slowly, yet surely.

Some part of it felt painful, but another felt... _nice_.

As scared as Rin was, he could feel most of his care melt away with the sudden strange, painful, _pleasurable_ sensation.

He was so focused on this strange feeling, he had no way of noticing that his scent became much stronger.

There was a loud crash outside and he heard screaming followed by a loud bang. 

But it all seemed to pass right on top of his head, it seemed to lose its volume as it traveled towards the secret room.

He felt hot and his body suddenly felt heavy. His neck began to itch, right where his scent glands were...

He took a step forward but felt a sharp spark of arousal and pain travel down his spine.

Rin bit his hand to keep him from moaning, fear keeping him in place even if his instincts weren't. 

_Find an alpha._ They screamed. _Any alpha will do._

But... that wasn't correct.

Only Shiro was good enough.

Only _Shiro_ could protect him.

Only **_Shiro_** could be his alpha.

No, any alpha wasn't good enough. Not any alpha would do. 

Rin wanted _his_ alpha.

 _Rin_ **_needed_ ** _Shiro._

It took everything in him not to call out his name, not to go up and search for _his_ alpha. His pheromones called out for the man much louder than any words could.

The shouting and the noises of fighting stopped soon after, but he didn't acknowledge it, too consumed by what was happening to him.

By what he was being overtaken by.

His mind was blurry and unfocused, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he tugged at his collar, rubbing a hand over his scent gland.

"S-Shiro..." he whimpered under his breath.

_I want to get out_

He whimpered again, _It's so, so hot in here!_

**_He couldn't take this anymore!_ **

He burst from the secret passage, the bookshelf sliding off to the side with ease. Well, not with ease, he nearly ripped out the wall. He was breathing heavily, cuddling the long red bag as he slowly made his way out of the room, the unstifled air seeming to help cool him off a little, but for the most part, he still felt too warm.

It didn't matter either way.

_He had to get to Shiro._

He didn't know why, he just _had_ to.

The church was a mess, wood cracked and spread everywhere, seemingly irreparable, but thankfully that alpha's disgusting stench was gone. It lingered slightly, but overtaking it, was Shiro's comforting, smoky, aroma. 

Before he even noticed the older man, Shiro's eyes were already locked onto his form.

Shiro rushed to him, obviously worried; which was exactly also what filled his eyes along with confusion. 

Rin seemed to be looking pale yet flushed, having difficulty walking.

"Oi, kid, what's-" He blinked, stopping right in front of him.

The blue-haired omega smelled wonderful, his scent a lovely mixture of sugar, sweat, and a slight hint of smoke. It was far more intense than it had been in years, and it almost made him gag.

" _Oh_..." He murmured, nose twitching. "I... Rin..."

The older man walked forward, trying to usher him away without touching him.

"This... This is really bad timing, _dammit_... but... let's go back down, alright? We need to you and that sword to safety and then we'll find a room that you can sleep in till your heat passes. Can you bear with me?"

"What? _Heat_? What are you talking about, I'm on... I'm on suppressants!" Rin protested, pushing back. "It's hot in there and... and you still need to explain things." 

He wanted to be angrier, he really did, but for some reason his thoughts were muddied and more cloudy than usual. It took a lot out of him to think comprehensively, and even then he wasn't sure about how his words would come across.

"I'm not goin' back down there until you tell me everything." Rin demanded, refusing to budge. "You lied to me, you... you kept so much from me. I won't fucking accept this! Just talk to me, damn it! I'm y-"

_Your omega._

The words died on his tongue, because...

No, he _wasn't_.

Shiro never claimed him, and Rin, to his knowledge, never offered... _so why_...?

"I have given you answers!" The alpha snapped, eyeing Rin carefully and taking a step back. "You're in heat, or you're about to go into it and we need to make sure you're safe!"

He looked annoyed, almost tired. Not that Rin could really think about it that much.

"I never wanted to lie to you..." Shiro continued, still keeping his distance. "I did it to protect you, I wanted you to have a normal life, I wanted you to be safe...! Accept it Rin, there's no point denying it."

_Trust me, I know, I've tried..._

"You're the son of Satan; I never lied to you, I wanted nothing more than to raise you as my son and you're going into heat, you've taken suppressants for too long..."

Anger flared up in Rin.

No, he wasn't in heat! He couldn't be! It didn't make any sense!

And what the hell did that even mean, son of Satan, demons, _normal life_? 

_What actually did he ever explain?!_

It didn't fix all the times he had been hurt because of who he had been born as, whether it be because he was a demon, a failure, an _omega_ , or whatever else life decided to tack onto him.

 _It didn't change the fact that his alpha had_ **_lied_ ** _to him about everything before this point._

"Normal life...? _Normal life_ ?!" Rin hissed, smiling angrily, tears streaming down his face, teeth bared. "Are you _blind_ , Old Man?! I'm an _omega_ ! What kind of shitty excuse is that?! I was born _worthless_ , _to be thrown away_ , and you want to say that lying to me for _years_ , treating me like I'm _stupid_ , and hiding the fact that I'm a **_sick monster_** , was any _better_?! I could have been actually doing something worth a damn! **_I could have been helping-_**!"

An animalistic growl left Shiro, cutting Rin off before he could say any more.

"-You're _not_ , **_never_ ** say any of those things about yourself **_ever_** again!" He yelled, his voice rumbling like thunder. "I don’t **_ever_ ** want to hear this ever again! It's my duty and my goal to always do what's best for you, and you are none of those things!"

_Please..._

_I only want you to be safe_

_I've failed..._

"You have to hide. Take the sword, and I'll find somewhere for you to-"

Rin threw the sword to the ground, his hackles raised, angrier than he had ever been in his entire life.

"After all this, you think you can boss me around like I'm some stupid brat?!" Rin hissed, his eyes flared with a new kind of ferocity. "You think I'm just some worthless kid, that I'm just gonna do what you say whenever you say it?!"

Rin could feel his rationality, his control, everything he tried to keep, even the small amount of pride he still had left, he tossed aside. 

He would _not_ be treated like a child.

_**Never again.** _

"Well, guess what, _Shiro_ ? You're not my dad, and I never, _ever_ , thought of you that way!" Rin all but screamed, anger, frustration, sadness, arousal, all these emotions bubbling and overflowing inside of him.

Before Shiro could react, or even move, Rin continued, a dangerous, distant, but oh too horrifyingly lucid look in the boy's eyes. 

"You've always been **_more_ ** to me than all that..." Rin whispered huskily.

Rin pulled Shiro by his collar, bringing him closer.

_And then suddenly, their lips met._

Shiro's lips were dry and cracked, while Rin's were hot and a bit too moist. Still, though, the sensation felt _wonderful_ to the blue-haired boy.

Every single one of Rin's senses purred at the contact, feeling complete, whole, fixed. The older man's red eyes widened in complete shock as Rin wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and purring, the vibrations rattling pleasantly around his body. Every single part of Rin felt whole, now that he had his alpha right where he needed him.

If he could, he'd stay like this forever, but he pulled away from the kiss, his arms still lovingly, tenderly, terribly, wrapped around Shiro.

 _"I love you, Shiro."_ Rin choked, his voice strangled yet so soft. _"I love you... Please..."_

**" _Oh?_ "**

A whisper, unfamiliar and playful left Shiro. It startled the man a bit before he cleared his throat.

" _Rin_... you don't mean any of that."

He was in heat, he wasn't in his right mind, Shiro knew that, all these words, they weren't true, they **_couldn't_** be true.

_"You don't love me, you deserve better-"_

He pulled away, about to speak again but began to suddenly choke, blood dribbled out from his lips, which then slowly curled upwards, grinning wide with a malevolent kind of glee.

_**"OH, BUT HE LOOOOOVES YOU! EHEHAHAHAHAHA!!"** _

The voice that left him was not his own. It sounded too playful, too cruel.

 _ **"I LOVE YOU TOO SON!"**_ the voice replied.

Shiro choked, seemingly fighting _himself_."

_Satan... no!_

**_He was too weak, after all this time he'd failed._ **

Fire boiled from inside Shiro as Satan rapidly took over his body.

**_"Heheheeaha, ahhhh, yare, yare! How ironic all of this is. Look at this, your son, in love with you! Pathetic omega instincts, no? Ohhh, look at him tremble, so very cute~!"_ **

Shiro's scent changed in a flash. Instead of the nice and alluring smell he was familiar with, what replaced it was something vile, something rancid, something otherworldly and overwhelming. Rin let go of the man and pushed away from him, utterly repulsed by his touch now, as if he were made of rot. Some primal urge told Rin to run, told him to flee, told him that whatever this was, it wasn't something he could fight.

But he stood his ground anyways.

That was _his_ alpha!

 _His_ future mate that was in danger right now!

_Rin couldn't care less if he died, he just needed to protect his Shiro!_

"W-What did... What did you do to Shiro?!" Rin roared, flashing his teeth and clenching his fists. "G-Give him back to me! _Give him back_!"

Fear coiled around him urging him to flee, but he persisted, his love for the man and his attachment much stronger than any sense of self-preservation.

Another insane chuckle left Shiro, he sounded completely out of his mind as he laughed, unhinged. 

_**"What did I do to Shiro? Oh, my poor little boy** _ _**."**_ he echoed, mocking him as he repeated Rin's exact words, burning blue irises replacing red, bloodshot and wide.

The tail that had whipping around and grown behind Shiro shot forward to trace Rin's jaw, almost lovingly.

 **_"The right question is, what did_ ** **_you do to Shiro. Ahahaeheheh, you broke him~ You made him accept me and I am so, so PROUD of you!" _ ** A long tongue licked Shiro's lips as he leaned in closer to Rin. **_"Driven to such a state, where you can't help but_** **_love him, look up to him... Where you want to be touched and held and given attention... Ohhhh, how pathetic, how tragic, how very adorable of you~" _ **

His nails traced Rin's chin, fingers pressing roughly into his skin.

_**"You've helped me so very much~!"** _

Rin staggered back, his legs trembling and shaking as if he were about to faint.

 _"Helped... What...? Broke...? No, I can't have... **You're lying!** He can't..."_ Rin cried, falling to his knees, unable to look up at this thing that was now masquerading as his beloved.

Why was all of this happening?

He had just wanted to help...

**_He had just wanted to help!_ **

All he wanted to do was be there for Shiro, be there for Yukio. All he wanted to do was help his family! All he was born to do was to try to be there for the ones he loved most!

And now Shiro was bleeding, hurt, broken, possessed, by something incomprehensible and terrible.

"Please, give him back!" Rin begged, his eyes desperate and pleading, his voice hoarse and scared. His cerulean eyes gazed back at Shiro's now feral and bleeding form, and at this moment, he'd throw himself from any height just to know his alpha would be safe.

_"I'll do anything, anything, just give him back, stop hurting him! I'll do anything you want if you leave him alone, please!"_

**_"You're lying!"_** Satan echoed, mimicking him, lowering his voice and giving it a squeaky tone. **_"Give him back, give him back, give him back!"_**

As he repeated the words over and over his voice become deeper and ruder, mocking the frightened teen even more.

 ** _"Give him back?"_** he asked, chuckling lowly. **_"How about..."_**

He leaned even closer, his breath hot and smelling of sulfur.

_**"̷N̵o̴~̸"̶** _

He let out another insane cackle and grabbed Rin's wrist, forcing the omega closer.

_**"But I'll take your offer even so! Do anything for me, huh? Well then, come, come home to Gehenna with me, my son."** _

He grinned, blood streaming down his cheeks from his eyes.

_**"Come-!"** _

Before Rin could say anything, Satan jerked back, and stepped away from 

_"No!"_ Shiro's voice, loud and clear, shouted, demanding his body, trying to. "He's staying here, with me! He's my _son_!"

 **"And your body is mine!"** Satan roared in retaliation, cracking open Shiro's fingers like it was nothing, his crimson blood spilling out to create a hellish portal to god knows where. _**" HE is mine! He is my heir, my successor! My little omega son who is oh so naïve but IMPORTANT to my plan!"**_

While he was happy to know Shiro was still in there, Rin felt a rage unlike any other he had felt before. His instincts now disregarded the power, the danger of the demon inside of Shiro, and now just wanted **_blood_**.

_How dare this creature hurt his mate?!_

**_HOW DARE HE TOUCH SHIRO?!_ **

Swiftly, Rin reached for the discarded sword, hoping that it would be enough for him to fight with. As his trembling hands raced to unsheathe it, Shiro suddenly snapped his head to face Rin, and yelled,

_"NO, RIN, DON'T-!"_

But it was too late as blue flame erupted from Rin's body, two tiny stubs growing on his head, a long, furry tail springing from his behind, and his already prominent fangs growing noticeably in size and sharpness. However, Rin just seemed filled with determination and anger as he furiously pointed the blade at Satan.

 _"I'll never go with you! I'm not your son, I'm not yours, I'll never be yours! I'm Shiro's!"_ Rin snapped, a deep growl in his throat. "So give him back, **_or else I'm gonna_** -"

"-Going to what?" Satan asked, rolling his eyes and chuckling even louder and more amused than before. **_"Save your knight in shining armor with the power that you have, or should I say, the ~love~ you have for him?"_**

The demon king laughed at his own joke, "If you want him back, join me, join me in Gehenna and I just might give him back," blue fire rose around Satan as he raised his hand, cutting Shiro's hand letting the blood spill onto the floor.

Rin was going to argue, was going to fight back, he had to, to save his mate!

_He would never submit, never give up! He could beat him!_

It's just that...

**_"M-Monster... that kid's a monster...! A DEMON!"_ **

Just that...

_**"Omegas shouldn't be so cocky, y'know? You're all weak anyways...!"** _

_...It's just...!_

_**"It's my duty and my goal to always do what's best for you!"** _

**_That...!_ **

_**" T h i s w i l l b e o u r l i t t l e s e c r e t , o k a y ~ ? "** _

_**Ĭ̶̛̝͙͇̻͚̪̉̏̎̿̈́̍̒̋̊̆̓̿̈́̈́́̒͒̃͗̄́̚͝͝͝T̸̙̫̞͖͗̄̎̏͂̔͌̽̅́̓̾̾̋̚'̸̧̯̤͉̱̠̟̜̜̫͕͍͉̺͍͕̭͈̰̰̼̤̈́̇͒͊͂̈̓̇͊͆͊̽̊̂̈͘̚̕͝Š̵̢̨̢̢̲͖̙̪̟̭̭͙̹̣̼͈͇̹̘̳̮͓̈́̊̈͂͊͐͊̍̒́̍́̈̓͑̏̂͆̒͆̈͑̈̈́̽̚͘̚̕͝͝ͅ ̶̢̡̢̨̛̤̻͙͉̪̩̩̙̗̯̔͌͒̔̌͂̿̆͌̋͐̋́̂͑͂̑̒͗͝J̴̨̲̱̳͍̟̦̙͖͇̤͎͓̞͖͓͎̳̖̗͙͙̤̌͑̈́͛̾͊̽͊͌͊̇̐̾̀̔̂̌̒̈́̎̽̌̿̒̏͗͗̂͑͘͝͠͠͝Ų̶̧̢̧̨̰̻̘͈̹̫̹̹̞̫͈͓̖̼̤̩̻̠̮̰͇̰͈͎͍̼̤̹̼̝͍̔̍͂̀̐̀̚͜͝͠ͅͅŞ̷̢̳̗̣̣͍͈͇̫̗̯̗͉̙̯̰̱̤͓͚̝͉̲̥͕̪͍̟̥̺̹͍͉̻͊͜ͅͅT̶̛̹̤̈́̑͂̍̅̑̽͆̊̽̽̈́͆͑̈́̈́̇̚͝͠͝͠** _

...No...

No...

He was right.

_They all had been._

_Even with this sword or his powers, what could he possibly do?_

**_He was just a stupid kid, a worthless omega, a useless brother and a weak, hopeless mate, who disgustingly wanted to claim the man who adopted him._ **

**_WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS, W o R TH_ **

**_L e S S_ **

The boy stepped towards him hesitantly, his eyes hopeful and desperate as tears ran down his cheeks, giving into the demon's demands, holding the sword limply near his side.

"... _Okay_." Rin whispered, his eyes broken and lost. "...I'll go. _Please_ just... just let him _go_..."

Satan reached for him again, spreading his arms wide open, waiting for Rin to follow.

 ** _"Good,"_** Satan whispered, tenderly, almost _lovingly_. _**"Good boy... Okaeri, my Rin~"**_

Rin reached for him, hand almost closing around Satan's, but just before they touched...

**_"NO!"_ **

Before Satan could do anymore, Shiro grabbed the sword in Rin's limp hand.

 _"Rin..."_ He muttered, half of his face softening into Shiro's. _"I'm so sorry."_

The sword plunged into the alpha's chest, crimson painting them both.

_Satan screamed._

_The flames dissipated._

_**"SHIRO!"** Rin screamed, scrambling to his alpha's side, his trembling hands unsure of what to do or how to help or even where to start. _

No...! 

No!

 _"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay!"_ Rin whimpered, his hands cupping Shiro's face, his omega voice falling upon deaf ears. _"You're gonna be okay, don't go, don't go! I... I love you, I can save you, just... Just stay, please... PLEASE...!"_

Everything crumbled around them. 

The Gehenna gate slowly broke into pieces and disappeared.

The blue flames slowly extinguished, leaving only the smell of burning wood and ash.

And Shiro...

_Shiro didn't wake up._

**_"Please, no, don't leave me alone...!"_** He cried brokenly. His whole body trembling, hugging Shiro with every ounce of his strength.

However, he snapped out of his fog when he heard hesitant footsteps coming closer, in the halls, outside, from behind him... His delayed instincts commanded him to run, to keep running until he fell, to keep crawling away until he died too.

And Rin obeyed.

He ran, leaving behind his beloved's corpse, the weapon used to kill him, his home, everything he devoted himself to. Trees, buildings, people and animals flashed by him as he ran and ran, not caring who saw him, or if he was bloody, or anything at all.

He didn't know where he was going.

He only knew he wanted to get away from there, from everything he'd done wrong.

**_He had tried so hard._ **

He tried to make things work for him, he had gotten a job and everything was going well. Everyone was happy.

Shiro had been proud.

And now, he wasn't here anymore.

He never would be.

But maybe, just maybe, he thought that if he ran far enough, Shiro would be waiting, away from this horrible nightmare.

That he'd be waiting, if he could get there...

Eventually though, he collapsed, falling somewhere damp and grassy, though he couldn't really tell anymore. Darkness started to creep in the corners of his vision, and no matter how much he told himself to run, his legs wouldn't move an inch.

As the unkind and uncaring cold began to lull him to sleep, he had one last thought before the darkness claimed his mind.

_"I really am..._

_...just a useless..._

_pathetic..._

_**weak** little omega..." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some differences to note about alphas, betas, and omegas that may not be so clear cut or that may not be explained!
> 
> 1\. Every dynamic has fangs. Alphas have the largest, resembling canines, omegas have smaller ones, resembling cat teeth, and betas have fangs that are only slightly larger and pointier than regular human canines.  
> 2\. Alphas and omegas have increased nail growth. Betas do not, however, they do have a strange chance of re-growing teeth like a shark.  
> 3\. A half-demon has a 50% chance of being born as an alpha, 48% chance of being born as a beta, and a small 2% chance of being born as an omega. The odds are much more even for a regular human.  
> 4\. Alphas can actually growl like a canine, omegas can purr, hiss, chirp, and murmur like felines. Betas, can scream and holler much louder than either of the dynamic, or even than most regular humans. A beta's scream has the potential to cause permanent hearing damage.  
> 5\. You can smell pheromones through blood, spittle, sweat, and most bodily fluids. The only exception is vomit, due to the sheer acidity of it. Blockers do exist, but they only mute smells outside of the epidermis.  
> 6\. Male omegas and female alphas have both reproductive systems, as you will find out in the next chapter~ ;)
> 
> More to be explained as the story progresses! We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Vibe song to this chapter: https://youtu.be/1Jm0GZgCPNs


	2. Au Lait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin spends his heat with a handsome stranger, Shiro struggles with his own emotions, and Yukio is left to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Animal Death and Sexual Content are featured in this chapter, PLEASE proceed with caution!!!

The entire night, he had been **gone**.

Yukio had been pacing around his (surprisingly) in-tact room, unable to calm his nerves or even be able to stop any part of his body from shaking uncontrollably.

Father was **dead**.

Rin was _**gone**_.

And Yukio had no way of knowing or figuring out how to collect all the pieces. 

The only thing he knew for certain was that Rin did something. Something foolish, selfish, incredibly naive or hurtful, and not only did he do it, he was most likely influenced almost entirely by his heat.

Even though Rin had since been long gone, Yukio could smell traces of his sweet scent on the floors, in the halls, and it was completely doused on their father's cold, lifeless corpse. 

_He had failed._

In hindsight, it had been so _obvious_ that his powers were awakening, that his heat was coming on...

He had been way more sporadic, clingy, **_needy_**. He should have known after he came home from that fight, overhearing the conversation between him and father. He should have known, if he hadn't been so afraid to get close, to even be _near_ Rin anymore simply because he stopped looking at him like _just_ a brother! If he had, maybe father would be alive.

**_His Rin would still be home._ **

He'd been so caught up in his own jealousy that he hadn't noticed his own brother's changes.

His thoughts raced around and around, wanting to scream, cry, _~~kill~~_ , do **_anything_** to get his beloved brother back.

There was no use, though.

He knew, better than most, you can't bring someone back from the dead.

_And Rin's scent had long since drifted off with the cold, city, air._

So he sat alone in his old darkened room, his entire family... **gone**.

Well, there was one thing, one little tiny thing left of what had once been his pack...

**The bird.**

_The dove that Rin had cared for oh-so much..._

It was sleeping soundly in the makeshift shoebox, shivering slightly due to the draft in the house, courtesy of whatever had broken the barrier. It probably wouldn't make it if it stayed in this temperature, but somehow clung to life like velcro.

 _"If it weren't for all those fights..."_ Yukio thought, his emotions blackening and turning venomous within him. **_"If it weren't for you..."_**

The bird's soft, quiet breathing echoed loudly in his room, each little huff driving the brunette further into his own madness.

_The sweeping snores kept going on, and on, and on, and on, **and-**_

**So Yukio made it stop.**

* * *

_Rin wasn't expecting to wake up._

His eyes fluttered open, shocked and surprised that he was still somehow alive.

Unless... unless this was heaven? Or hell? But... somehow the room felt so pleasantly warm and the thing underneath him felt so plush, he doubted this was any kind of punishment. And it was way too... murky... human, to be any kind of heaven.

He tried to sit up but felt a sharp stab of discomfort near his abdomen as he moved, forcing him back down.

" _Hahhh_...!" He moaned, feeling equal parts pleasure and pain.

What was... _what was going on?!_

The room was spinning, and he couldn't get a feel for where he was. Which, was also probably due to the fact his vision wasn't the best right now. Maybe he was dead, maybe he did something while he passed out, maybe he got kidnapped or maybe he was dreaming. Either way, he didn't want to stay.

_There was something wrong with him, and-!_

Thin, yet strong hands caught his shoulders as he was about to fall from the sofa, an unfamiliar, yet oddly untraceable scent emanating from the person.

Rin let out a hoarse yelp, and struggled away from this stranger's touch.

_Who the fuck was here?!_

"You're awake," the voice spoke up, and Rin watched as a tall man sat by his side right after stopping him from falling, "I was wondering how long you'd wake,"

He had purple hair, long bangs framing his face and acid green eyes that gleamed with curiosity. 

"But, hajimemashite, Rin-kun. I apologize for bringing you here without permission and for us having to meet when you're in such a..." He eyed Rin up and down, his expression unchanging. "Shall we say, _delicate_ position."

"A... a what? What d'ya mean?" Rin asked, beginning to breathe heavily. For some reason, the man's touch felt really nice, even though he could swear that it was a beta touching him right now.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" Rin asked, slurring his words as they tumbled from his throat. "Why aren't I _dead_?"

"So many questions," he smiled softly and nodded, "I understand, you're confused. I apologize for your loss."

He nodded his head, regretfully.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles. I was a friend of your father, Shiro Fujimoto. You are currently in my mansion and are nearing the depths of your heat. You are not dead yet because it is not your time to die."

Guilt and pain once again hit him like a tidal wave, remembering why he passed out and the events leading up to it.

_The punk that had nearly hurt him._

_The strange beasts that had attacked his home._

_The cruel and menacing demon that took over Shiro's body, and..._

**_Shiro._ **

He wanted to die, he wanted to die, he was filthy, horrible, **_weak_**...! He was the reason that everything was _wrong_ , so _**why**?!_

**_Why was he saved?_ **

Sobs threatened to pass his lips as he tried to hold back his pained scream, his body violently trembling from the sickening and horrific memories.

Despite all this, the man's presence seemed to relax him, make him feel more at ease, what little that did.

The man in question hummed, probably noticing his distress.

"I understand..." he murmured, carefully seeming to pick his words wisely, "That you're quite conflicted right now. But, before you go into the depths of your heat, Okumura-kun. What do you want to do about it? Face your heat alone, or...?"

The man's green eyes glimmered hungrily, sending shivers down the omega's spine.

 _Obviously_ , he could guess what the other option was.

Whoever this man was, judging from the "mansion" part, he was super rich.

Either, he was an omega or beta who had a lot of alpha boy-toys, or he was an alpha on suppressants. Either way, the thought of becoming someone's toy, or even just the idea of sleeping with anyone made him feel sick. Something bitter settled on his tongue and he wanted to _gag_.

_He had wanted to give his first time to..._

Well, there was no point, in being modest anymore.

_No point, in having standards anymore._

No point in denying he was a weak **_slut_** who couldn't save his own mate, who couldn't even _confess_ to the person he wanted to mate until it was too late.

A dreadful hollowness filled him, and... he couldn't even _care_.

"Okay... I'd be fine with that. Spending it with... someone." Rin said in monotone, sinking back down onto the sofa. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Now, _now_ , that just won't do." The older man said winsomely, leaning away from Rin as if he was unimpressed with his answer and was expecting more. "You're telling me, you're alright with just _anyone_?"

Well, given the circumstances, he probably didn't want to choose at all, he knew what he wanted and hadn't been able to get it.

Instincts _really_ could be a disadvantage at times.

"Sure." Rin deadpanned, his face blank and expressionless. "Why would I care?"

He just wanted to disappear.

To be dead and gone, to get this over with and die. Every movement felt heavy and meaningless, his body too tired and too jittery to properly cry anymore, breathing itself feeling like a _chore_.

If he was just going to turn into some whore, he didn't care who touched him anymore.

It could be this strange man, it could be Yukio, it could be that punk, it could be anyone and he just couldn't bring himself to care. They could crush his ribs or rip out his hair, and it wouldn't make a difference.

_No, being claimed and hurt by anyone was just what he deserved._

_This was his punishment for killing Shiro._

_Shiro, the only alpha he'd ever fallen in love with._

_Shiro, who died to save his worthless life._

_Shiro, who was **dead** and never coming back._

"Who do you have in mind?" Rin parroted again, in the exact same tone.

"Dearie me..." Mephisto murmured, expecting Rin's reaction but was still not pleased to see it.

While he was disappointed, he did understand. Omegas were such a mercurial sort. So cold, yet so passionate. Strong, yet fragile. They often got so attached, they gave their all to those you had managed to attract their attention and when refused and rejected, pushed away and mocked, they broke down completely.

Pulled walls all around them, not wanting anyone else.

It could be truly agonizing to watch.

"It would be easier if you had someone in mind, this is your first heat, Okumura-kun." The man murmured, his expression unchanging as he met Rin's gaze. "I know the first thing on your mind isn't 'who I want to be fucked by', but... It would make it much easier for me to assist you if I knew what you wanted."

Rin's head lolled downwards, his gaze blank and hollow.

_Ah, well he expected as much._

The man hummed, and tapped at his chin.

"I am the only alpha that is currently here..." He mused playfully. "Would you like me to be the one to accompany you?"

"Ah... so you _are_ an alpha." Rin said mildly, his unimpressed gaze suddenly gaining a bit of fire. The boy's head slowly arose, a slight bit of anger and hatred in his gaze. Then, just as suddenly, the ire the boy felt died down, and he returned to his lifeless, doll-like state. "If you really want to, go ahead. If you don't want to, that's fine."

This man was nice enough to make sure he didn't get murdered. The last thing he wanted to be was a bother to him after he'd so politely taken him in.

Really, it would be a _benefit_ if this man helped him out and maybe it could count as some sort of repayment. 

_It's not like he could make any actual money anymore..._

_Yeah, that was what omegas were good for, wasn't it?_

He started by unbuttoning his shirt slightly, exposing some of his torso.

It was what alphas liked.

_**"̷͇̿̑͝Ḩ̷̞̔ͅe̸̢͓͝r̸̲̦͒ë̵̞̫̯́,̷̱̜̰͐̒̈́ ̶̢̞̏̌͋l̴̼̗̱͆̏̆e̴͎͋ẗ̵̡̖̆͆ ̸̳̮͝m̶͕̤͑̑̆ĕ̷̱̥͚ ̵͎͇̗̋̐̈́h̴̼̀͝͝ë̴͈̰̻̈l̶̬͑p̷̻̤͐́ ̷͙͙̆y̶͕̿o̴͈̤̓͒̍ŭ̵͖͝ ̷̡̱̊̃͝t̸̨̤̔͜ả̵͔̕k̵̘̭̤̐e̴͖͈̿̈́ ̴̙̹͝t̴̨͂h̵̭̼͓͌̾i̸̟̽͐̄ṣ̷̻͕̀̐ ̷̨̻̲͌o̵̝f̴̬̟̞͘f̷̝̋̚.̴̘͝.̷̪̽.̶̠̼͎͛"̷̫͉̠̓͠** _

They liked to see an omega submit. 

The teen then moved on to his pants and unbuckled them, to give the man easier access.

**_"̶̗̓-̸̡̚D̸͓̆o̸̜͛e̴̩͗s̶͍̓ ̸͜͝t̷̲͝h̵̡̽à̵̖t̷̯̂ ̷̞̽f̷̺̈́e̷̮̐ḙ̷͝l̷̥̎ ̸̲̓g̵̲̕ö̴̘́ǫ̶̓d̵̟͌,̵̭̾ ̸͓͋R̶̭̒i̷͔͆n̵̜-̷̪̏c̷̨͝h̵̲͑ȃ̷͜n̷̪̍?̶̦̃"̷̤̎_ **

Alphas needed to be able to touch and feel their partners in order to enjoy themselves. To feel intimate and in-control.

Then after that, he tilted his head off to the side, giving Mephisto clear access to his neck.

Alphas really liked that too.

To be able to claim and gnaw at an omega's scent glands.

_Regardless of whether or not the omega wanted it._

_**"̶̟̈́̍̓Ȉ̷̖t̴͖̼̾'̴̼̂s̶͇̦̆̀ ̴̳͔͐̐͊s̸͚͂̚ȯ̵̮̓͐ ̸̲͒̿̕l̶͚̤̝̈́õ̷̡̼v̴̡̜͎̂e̵̻͖̮̿ļ̸̛͚͚̾̀y̷̧̾̔ ̷̳̙̮́̇ạ̴̙̹̒̈́̆n̷̪̰̄́d̴̺͙̽ ̷͉̐̈́s̷̙̲̮̅ó̴͈͍f̵̻͓̍t̵̹̂͋̏ͅ.̶͔͎̓.̴̮͚̑̊̚.̶̺͌͛ ̸̤̓͜S̴̬͚͕͗͝h̸̛͙h̸̙̼̃͊͘,̸̧̝͓̋́͘ ̶̟̩͜ḑ̸̺̳̉̊̊o̵̢̎͒̚n̸̰̰͗̎ͅ'̷̨̙͉̃̈́̕t̷͈͒̆ ̷̢͙̐̑c̶̨̮͖͗̈́ṟ̷̢̈́̀̓y̵̱̗̌̉̉.̴̝̪̈̄͊͜.̶̨̟̉̚.̶̠̜͉́"̶̳̬͗͐͝** _

It didn't matter what this alpha would do. He'd take it, whatever the man decided to throw at him, and then hopefully, _hopefully_ , this alpha would toss him aside and give him a better reason to die, not just to leave it to fate, but to actually kill himself instead of running away like some sort of coward.

_This is all omegas were good for._

_This is all he **could** be good for._

_**W̵̫̜̯͍͎̋̉̀̈́̿̆̓̋̐̈́͂̉͘̕H̸̭̰̠̖̝̓̓̊͛Y̵͓͆̍͑͑̊͊̉͘͘̕,̶̢̳̼͓̺̯͓̦̫̣̝̮̜̼̽̔͝ ̸͖̖̼̟̬͖͉̖͓͕̍̑̋̔̿W̵̮̦͕͚͒͂͆̍H̷̬̯͚̬̤̙͍̤̮̯̣̖̜͘͠ͅY̷̧̨̥̳̹̟̲̫̙̯̘̯͍̕͜,̴̻͙̱̬̞̦̘͎͖̫̀͆͂̿̆̑͘͝ͅ ̵̨̯̼̇̽̈́̚ͅW̷̫̯̘͓̯͕̻̘̘͍̖͍̖̫̓ͅH̸̛͉͇̉̉̑̃̇Y̵̢̮̬̰̖̙̩͈̗͚̫̘̤̾̊̓̓̉͆̾̕͝,̷̡̡̨̟͉̲͎̦͕͙͖͓̥̌̉̄͐ ̵̢̧̢͉̣͔̻̱͓̝̮̻̰́̎͗͗̇͐̄̋̒̽͝Ẅ̸̡̮͙̘͎̝̍͐̈́̆̀̍̈́͐̐̓̋̍̕͝H̸͉̬̯̭͛̽̈́͊̊͑͋͊͛͑̄̎Y̵͓͔̓͑̓̆̀̄̇̈́̊͘ ̴̖̭͈̤͉̜̪̠̲̻͋̈́̾̒̏͘͘C̸̜̜̦͒̊͂͑͐͂́̐̈́̔̈͘ͅÕ̷͇̘͔͇̣̼͚̖̙͇̻͋̋͐̈́͋̏́̚Ǔ̵͎̞̈́̾̽̽L̸͖͕̬̝̤̏͋͌̃̇͑̃̈́͐̿̌́̔͒͘͠Ḓ̴̬̹̹͕͕̝̞̰̱̩͆̅̊̍̀̔̇̿͗͝͝Ņ̴̛̺̫̝̯̻̟͗̈́̉'̸̛̰̳͙̝̟͋͋̏T̶̡̨̡̛̮̮͉̻͓̜̦̘̺͔̋̂̈́̌̿̏̉̋͗ ̴̡̨̨̢̯̘̘̝̤̘̮̦̱̩̂͘͠H̴̢̢͇͔̤͚̭̺͇̠͔̝̮̖̽̈́̌̽̐͋̐̇̃́͋̃̚͝͠ͅE̶̛͈̞̭̘̯͙̲̍̃̆̌͋̅̐̌͋͘ ̷̢̛͎̣̺̺͇͇̪̹͈̠͍͓͔͆͛͗̈̈́̄̂̈́̐̐͛̈́̕ͅH̶̨̡̟̥̩͚̫̝̫͉̖͌̂͂̎̅̉̔̐͆͊̓̌̈́̋̕͜Å̵̭̗̗̖̳̼̗͔͖̯̠͉̥̩̄͝V̵̨͍̝̪̞̟͕̖̮̽̂E̶̢̧̡̩̣͓̳̺̝͑͆͛ ̵͙͚͔̝͓͕͖͍̜̜̮̬͗̈́̋̾͗̈́̊̓̓͗͗̓̀̒̚͝͠Ḑ̸̨̜̦̱̺̼̩̩̇̾͆̈́͐͛̐̈́̏̈́͗̄̃̍͜͜͝͝͝ͅI̵̮̓̏̌̍̉̌̽̑͘̕Ȩ̵̢̛͔̟̠̞̼̜̹̗͙̱̽̉̆̀͜ͅḐ̶̛̜̩̯͈̍͌̍͊̽͂̿̇̍̉̕͝ ̴̧̦͈̠̠͕̥̹̠̥̩̈̈̃̈́̽̏̚Į̷̬͓̽̔N̸̡̧̛̺̤̞̠̫͖̤̥̭̗̂̆͂̓͑͊̀̽́S̷̗̻̜̱̮͒͘T̶̜̫̜̤̯̤͛̾́̾͜͠Ȩ̵̢͖̯̻̻̤̜̹̟͉̞̭̱͖͇̘̓̓̊͒̕͘A̸̦͆D̷̡̧̢̡̧̳̠̗̼͉̝̗͔̦̑̽̄̃̋̎̈̐͑̓̇͘͝ͅ?̴̨̢̨̲̦̟͍̻̪͇̻̽̉!̴̢̺̈́̓̊͊͗̓̏̏̆͆̂̕͘̕** _

"Go ahead, if you want." Rin repeated blandly.

He had no right to protest anymore.

After all, **this was what he deserved.**

Mephisto however seemed disappointed and unimpressed.

"I didn't tell you to undress." He said in a somewhat pouty manner, murmuring to himself. " _...I had wanted to do that._ "

Still, letting out a little huff, gently, ever so gently, Mephisto stroked the boy's cheek, the silk of his gloves soothing on Rin's now dried skin.

"I may be an alpha, as you've said with such spite." He continued, pressing fingers into Rin's jaw as he turned him to look into his eyes, glowing a bright acidic green. "But that doesn't mean I'm like all the alphas you've met, Okumura-kun. I wish to do this properly."

He pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth, exposing his long pale fingers tipped with slightly elongated claws as nails. He then took off the next one, gracefully set them down on the sofa.

"Let us do something we both want." He murmured, leaning closer, his breath hot and moist against Rin's elongated ear. "Let us do... something we will _both_ enjoy."

" _O-Okay_...!" He squeaked, arousal clearly plastered on his face.

Rin's breath hitched, his eyes suddenly gaining a slight spark to them.

The man's sweet, hot, breath against his skin felt delightful and he couldn't get enough of it. Heat pooled in his stomach as his inner omega purred at the close proximity, begging Rin to submit, to accept this alpha. His thoughts trailed off as he got lost in the faint scent of the man. He wondered, what this man's actual scent was like, what his teeth would feel like, grazing and sinking into his skin... He also wondered about how _good_ it might feel to have this man's knot inside of him, filling him, _claiming him and_ -!

Suddenly, he let out a soft moan as slick began to gush from him, staining his pants. 

The flush that had already been on his face grew deeper as he stared deeper into the man's beautiful emerald eyes. Some parts embarrassment, but most of it being uncontrollable lust that burned within him. 

He felt his arms go stiff at his sides, his heart racing, his whole body trembling, and there was a slightly visible tent in his pants now.

_He needed him, he needed this, he needed to be touched by this alpha...!_

"Relax, Okumura-kun~" Mephisto's pale fingers massaged the boy's hips before trailing upwards, tracing his flushed and sensitive skin. 

Leading them all the way up to his chest, right by his neck, then rubbing his thumb against Rin's scent gland, humming as Rin's smell diffused and grew stronger around them. The boy let out a gentle dazed moan again, and it made Mephisto very sure that the half-demon was not at all aware of the noises he was making.

Oh how _fun_ this would be~

First heats were always so much fun, precious even. 

And while he'd had many, alpha, beta, omega alike, he'd never bothered to fully take an omega's first heat. He'd, well... _helped out_ a little, but he'd never bothered to go all the way during that time. They get too attached, you see, too... _sentimental_. It normally wouldn't do any good, but with young Okumura, it was much different. 

_He **needed** that sentimentality from the boy._

Or else, his plans would not come into fruition.

Plus, if the boy ended up bonding with someone else, the results would have been... near cataclysmic. Yes, it was for the best that he tie himself to Okumura, as there was no other option.

But he did not need to know that right now, possibly even ever.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled the boy closer, widening his legs ever-so slightly, gesturing for Rin to sit on his lap.

"Let's get comfortable, _shall we_?"

However, Rin froze in fear at the gesture, his senses going haywire as he once again, felt powerless and helpless. 

"̵̗̠́Ḅ̸͗͒͝e̷̪̭͠ ̷̢̦́̏̃ả̵̤̄̑ ̴̡͖̈ģ̸͘ỏ̶͚̺̔̕ǒ̶̺̟d̷̨̼͓̀͛ ̵͎̯͎̔̇b̴̻̃o̷̤̲͝y̶̡̾̇̽͜ ̸̡̘͇̒a̵̩̥̾̃͌ň̴̛͈͈̆d̸͎̞̾͘ ̶̨͇͔̌͝s̴͖͛͂͂į̷̹̘͝t̴͚͓̞̕̚ ̶̲̙̔̉͜͠r̵̨̂i̶̫̘̜̍g̴̭͗̈́h̴̠̋̏̄t̴̗̟͆ ̶͕̥̠̆̑ḩ̵͈̖͛ẽ̵͎̋̚ṟ̷̲̆͝e̸͓͗,̴̢̗̥͆̎͠ ̵͇͔̃̀o̸̼͋̀͜k̷̨̹̐ḁ̸̞̆ỳ̵̨͉̰̄͛?̸̡̐"̶̙̅

 ** _-No!_** This alpha was safe, right?

He kept reminding himself.

This alpha was _slightly_ okay, right?!

This alpha was just doing what needed to be done!

This alpha wouldn't hurt him like that... _probably_.

He hadn't gotten that kind of vibe from this alpha, even if he did still seemingly love control. At the very least, Rin knew for sure this alpha wouldn't hurt a kid like _it_ had. But it didn't stop Rin from feeling pure disgust at the idea of climbing onto the man's lap. His whole body trembled, tense with a strange and distant kind of terror.

Rin desperately tried to shove the unwanted memories away, the sound of its cheery, soothing, _venomous_ , voice. He didn't want to remember any of it. Not its neatly-combed, short, brown hair, not the way its clothes looked like curtains, not the way he felt, trapped alone with a _monster_. He didn't want to remember the sun's orange hues as it set, he didn't want to remember how warm it felt, or the scent of lavender and sugar.

**_How stupid could he be, to do everything they said just because-?!_ **

_In and out_ , he reminded himself.

_Slow, small breaths, would clear it all away._

_In and out._

The fear came so suddenly, he forgot where he was, who he was with, or even why.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow as he noticed how Rin had froze, unsure and scared.

Unusually concerned, he softly asked, "Is something the matter?"

The way Okumura was acting was highly strange, to say the least. To react to his order like that when he was in such a state of arousal...? Obviously, a part of his brain was still conscious and was reacting to any other emotional stimulus that would be triggered by something he didn't like.

This wasn't _uncommon_ , for an omega to freeze up when asked of something.

After all, due to their weaknesses, omegas were often the target of many things, most of which were too distasteful for him to want to list.

"Okumura-kun, if something makes you feel uncomfortable, kindly tell me so."

Rin blinked, coming back to his senses, or at least any of the senses he had left that were not being impaired by his heat, his fatigue, or his mild dehydration.

"O-Okay..." He said, his voice wavering much more than he had meant it to.

_Fuck, he hated that so much._

He wished he could wipe it all from his mind, wipe his grief and his fear away, wipe everything about this stupid life. It shouldn't _matter_ who did something to him years ago, he shouldn't be _enjoying_ spending his heat with someone else, and he wished he could grieve Shiro properly instead of just... **_this_**.

Despite that, Rin tried to steel himself and answer the man.

"I just... I can't... I can't sit with you... like that. I'm sorry... Sorry, s-sir." Rin stuttered, ashamed at how weak and how timid he felt.

_As if this wasn't all bad enough._

He trembled and froze after he was done speaking, as if he expected the man to hit or berate him for setting some kind of boundary.

Mephisto smiled softly, even though his smirk seemed intimidating.

"No need to apologize," The older man waved a hand dismissively. "You did hear what I said, didn’t you?"

The purple-haired man got up from where he sat, and gestured out in front of him.

"Come along, or shall I carry you?"

Rin took a staggering step towards the man.

"I... I can..." He began, but was cut off as his legs nearly collapsed from under him, the sudden movement making his vision spin.

He had expected to fall fast and hard onto the ground, but he found that Mephisto was able to catch both of his arms before he did, suspending him above the carpeted floor. Then, in a sweeping motion, the man lifted him up, and carried him in his arms, bridal-style.

"Heats can be a very straining and sensitive time for a young omega such as yourself." The man chuckled softly, carrying Rin as if he were a precious doll. "You do not need to feign strength, right now. You are completely safe here, Okumura-kun. _I guarantee it~_ "

Rin nodded slowly, losing himself more and more to the haziness of his heat, taking in the man's scent and snuggling into his torso as he walked them both to the bedroom.

Using his elbows, Mephisto closed the door behind them and hummed, walking to the bed and slowly, gently, placing Rin down onto it before he moved away, standing by it and looking down at the blue-haired omega.

"Rest against the pillows for me, will you?" He asked slowly as he undid his scarf and placed it onto the side table by the bed.

However his expression turned darker and more serious as he regarded Rin again.

"If you're uncomfortable in any way, tell me." His voice seemed to become deeper. "Do _not_ hold back your wants, do **_not_** hold back your complaints. _Do you understand_?"

Rin nodded at Mephisto's demand, comfortably nestling on the plush pillows, his face flushed and his eyes wide.

The man softly chuckled, his expression immediately lightening.

"Good~"

He began undoing his jacket, only leaving himself in his shirt, the top buttons undone, and his pants.

The omega couldn't help but watch the man undress.

He was curious, as he'd never actually seen any alpha besides his family do it, and had never heard of alphas bothering to do it for their partners. But...

Rin became entranced by the man's beauty.

While some of his features did seem weird compared to other people, right now, Rin couldn't stop staring. His hair was a lovely shade of purple, a lot like violets that sometimes grew in other people's gardens. The man's emerald green eyes reminded Rin of a sunlit forest during a Summer afternoon, vast and deep, yet vivid and bright. The man was by no means muscular, he could tell even with the shirt on, but he could recognize the muscle tone and the figure of someone who was a lot stronger than they looked. Rin also couldn't deny that the man's large pointed teeth and tall stature were incredibly attractive, his instincts humming with delight at the fact that this person, this prime specimen of an alpha was lavishing him with so much attention.

He was actually also purring out loud, but he was too caught up with watching Mephisto to notice, his new tail wiggling and wagging with arousal and anticipation.

Mephisto chuckled, The way the teen was eyeing him sent a little spark down his spine, igniting just a little more interest that he already had before. He then eyed the teen's tail with a impish smirk.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he reached for it, tracing his fingers against the ends of it, claws running downwards against the fuzzy appendage. 

Tails were such a vulnerable spot, and he often kept his hidden due to the fact he couldn't afford to have that vulnerability exploited. However, in the bedroom, it was quite fun to play around with them as they were so _wonderfully_ sensitive and useful. 

Rin was beautiful, no doubt about it. Cheeks framed by long, dark eyelashes, lips pursed and pouting as he chewed on them, cobalt blue eyes filled with interest and curiosity. 

_Possibly even more so than himself._

He towered the teen, looking down at him before leaning forward and downwards, their noses brushing against each other.

"May I?" His eyes flitted down to Rin's slightly agape lips.

" _Yes_." Rin whispered, his voice seeping with lust and enthusiasm, giving a slight nod.

That seemed to be all the consent needed as Mephisto pressed their lips together, the blue-haired boy moaning into their kiss. Rin's lips were a lot drier than before, but the man's seemed to be perfectly moist, as he seemed to be wearing a very nice birthday cake flavored chapstick. The omega kissed the alpha needily, their tongues tangling into one another as Rin subconsciously wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him even closer. Mephisto nibbled his lower lips, humming as Rin's tongue pressed against his for more. He tipped his head up, letting their tongues meet better, saliva mixing and breaking in a long string as he pulled away momentarily to watch Rin's expression. Eyes closed and mouth agape, making small little pants. He leaned forward for more and Mephisto granted him that. Connecting their lips together and letting his tongue swirl against Rin's. 

Forget that he or the man were still wearing a shirt and pants, he needed more of his touch, and this kiss cinched it.

He _needed_ this man to put a knot inside of him, _needed_ all of what this alpha could give him, and he needed it **_now_**.

Rin's scent exploded from him as the pain increased, as his whole body seemed to be aching or on fire.

His arms trembled as he held onto the man, slightly rocking against him, as he tried to keep the negative sensations at bay.

Mephisto's claws and fingers played around with the teen's tail, rubbing it in-between his fingers and using them to caress the fuzzy appendage. Rin was trembling under him now, purring and rocking against him, like it was what he needed the most _(he did)_ and he was _actually_ enjoying it.

Rin let out a little cry as the man rubbed a sweet spot on his tail, causing his purrs to become louder and for his eyes to momentarily roll upwards. 

_Yes, fuck, yes! He **needed** the man to do that again!_

Without meaning to, his tail actually wrapped around the man's arm, trying to pull him closer.

Rin didn't really notice, though. He couldn't focus on anything that wasn't this alpha's touch or voice. All he knew was that he wanted, more and more and more, he wanted this alpha to make all of his pain go away, he wanted this alpha to make him feel _good_!

Rin's entire body was trembling at this point, the slick in his pants soaking his thighs as he continued to kiss and grind against the older man.

Mephisto held the teen's thighs in place, pulling his lips back from Rin's and smirking at the omega's sheer enthusiasm.

"Don't rush yourself~" He chuckled, lightly tugging Rin's tail.

A shiver went through the boy's spine and his tail jerked at the motion, eliciting another light laugh from the older man as he peppered light kisses all over the tail that had wrapped around his arm.

Rin couldn't help but squirm at the man's touch. He didn't know how the man had so much expertise with his new tail or why all of this felt so, _so_ , good, but he couldn't care.

_He just never wanted him to stop._

Every kiss the man planted on his tail sent shivers up his spine, his whole body shuddering in delight.

"A-Ah... _Please_...!" The omega whined, huffing and gasping for air, a pleading expression on his face.

Mephisto hummed and nibbled gently on his tail, sucking it just a bit before his fingers traced Rin's chest, pulling his shirt off and discarding it to the side, claws pinching and rubbing his nipples.

"How does this feel, Okumura-kun?" He asked, his voice low and silken. Then, the alpha leaned upwards, running his tongue against one of the omega's nipples, grinning and watching Rin squeak at the sensation, his inexperienced hips bucking forward and his head tilting back.

" _Y-Yes_! Please, please, please... _more_!" He begged, the words tumbling from him like a waterfall.

Every part of him was so painfully sensitive and feeling his alpha toy around with his tail, his skin, his nipples, made the heat explode in his body, all of his skin now flushed cherry red.

His tongue brushed over it again, over and over. His eyes sparkled with glee as Rin pressed into it, wanting more, to get closer to Mephisto and to receive more of his attention. The alpha twirled his tongue around and then dipped it before his mouth covered it; hot breath brushing against one of his nipples while the other one was pinched and pulled, edging the boy further. 

"What next~?" Mephisto hummed, unlatching his mouth from the teen's sensitive nubs.

Rin gasped and squirmed, his moans escalating in their volume and neediness. 

No matter how many breaths he took, Rin couldn't get enough air to satisfy his poor lungs. His moans intertwined with his panting, fresh sweat coating his skin. His cock ached from the stimulation, and he desperately needed the man inside of him.

"P-Please, _alphaaa_..." He moaned, not bothering to be quiet any more. "I need you, I _need_ you, _please_...!"

A small hum left Mephisto as he suckled the nipple he had been pulling and pinching at with his claws for just a bit, admiring how swollen and red it had become under all the attention.

"Not yet~"

Mephisto's fingers motioned downward, he followed them, kissing Rin's abdomen and hip bones, sliding down the dirty jeans the boy had been wearing.

"Lift your hips." He said, his tone commanding, his gaze looking at the omega expectantly.

Rin followed without hesitation, raising his hips and only stopping when he couldn't raise them any further. His legs shook and trembled as he held himself back as best as he could, doing everything in his power to follow the orders of his alpha.

"L-Like... Like _t-this_?" He asked, panting and gasping for air.

His cerulean eyes gazing up at the man, longing and desperate for praise or more commands.

"Yes, yes~" He purred, absolutely delighted by the boy's sudden display of submission. "good boy."

While kissing the omega's toned stomach, Mephisto managed to pry both his boxers and his jeans fully off, smirking at the sight before him. His legs were pale and smooth, almost devoid of hair, and toned with definite muscle. His decently-sized cock was curled upwards against his abdomen, leaking, twitching and flushed entirely pink from arousal. However, his cunt was soaked even more, gushing with slick, his clit bullet hard as liquid oozed from his entrance and over his legs, staining the sheets below him.

Rin looked absolutely _delicious_ ~

Mephisto grinned, his pointer finger barely touching his clit.

"Here?" The alpha asked before he penetrated the boy with only his fingertip. "...Or _here_?"

Rin cried out once the man's finger entered him. It was so warm and soft, and somehow, his talon-like nails weren't hurting him at all, but all it did was leave Rin wanting more. His cunt ached for the man's knot, and he writhed in pleasure and a sweet kind of agony.

His whole body felt like it was burning, and this man kept stoking the fire.

But he _needed_ this.

He needed this warmth, needed this man here, needed _everything_ from this man.

"Yes, _yes_ , _please_ , right there, _r-right there_!" Rin pleaded, his hips trembling and shaking, barely holding himself back from thrusting onto the man's finger.

"Go on," The alpha's fingers curled, sinking deeper into the omega's pussy. "Prove that you can take it."

Mephisto's long tongue traced around the tip of Rin's cock, lapping up the precum that had been dribbling from him. He hummed and looked up at Rin, plunging his fingers even deeper and guiding his hips, giving him 'motivation' to grind against his knuckles and let Mephisto's fingers thrust into him.

Without further delay, Rin began to ride the man's knuckles, plunging them as deep as he could, moaning with every self-inflicted thrust. It didn't even really hurt at all, the slick was making it incredibly easy to take him in. Drool leaked from his mouth and slick leaked down the man's wrists, Rin rocking his hips feverishly against him.

He adored the sensations of being filled, even if it wasn't as much as he wanted, and the feeling of the man's soft, warm, sweet tongue lapping and teasing at his hard, drooling, cock drove Rin _wild_.

His moans grew louder, trying his best to restrain his stuttering hips from bucking into the man, losing himself in the sensations.

Mephisto grinned devilishly, sucking and bobbing his head up and down, swallowing Rin and enveloping his leaking cock into his heated mouth. 

Rin was twitching and was moaning just like he wanted him too. He was so lost and Mephisto _adored_ it.

His face was slack, so overfilled with attention and arousal, satisfaction from his touches, sucks and thrusts. 

"Don't hold back." He murmured, pulling his lips off the teen's cock and plunging his hand deeper into his slick folds. "Does this feel good? Is it enough for you?"

Rin thrusted aimlessly and rapidly, still forcing the man's knuckles deeper into his wet, dripping, cunt. It was somewhat satisfying, hell Rin had never felt better, but his instincts told him that he still needed something else. He needed this alpha's knot, he needed this alpha to scent him, to breed him, to bite and claim him as his own.

Shapes became blurrier to Rin, as did the intricate details of the room, of the man's face, even his own awareness of what was going on kept being chipped away by a slowly growing fog.

It didn't worry Rin though, he just needed this alpha to keep fucking him, and he could die happy.

Drool dripped down his chin, as his pace intensified on the man's hand, precum dribbling down his hard, pink, cock, as he kept going.

" _P-Please_... I n-need _more_! I need your knot, al... _alphaaaa_...!" Rin cried out, his voice vibrating with the momentum of his own thrusts. "Knot me, knot me, _please_...!"

"Knot you? With _my_ knot?" He asked teasingly.

His long fingers thrusted along to Rin's movements one last time before he pulled them out, licking his fingers and twirling his tongue around them. before his hand grabbed something circular from the nightstand beside the bed. Then, with a careful yet swift movement, he pushed it down into the omega's urethra. 

Rin was too lost in his lust-filled haze to fully comprehend it, but was slightly startled by it all the same, flinching slightly as he felt a strange intrusion he'd never felt before.

"I want you... to do something for me." Mephisto purred, eyeing the cock ring he had slipped onto the teen. "I want you to touch yourself. Anywhere you wish, as hard as you wish... I want you to do this, and then I want you to _beg_ for me, tell me what you want from me... _What_ you want from me..."

The alpha slowly discarded his clothes, his naked body now fully on display for the omega, his tail swaying very slowly behind him.

"My cock. My fingers... My knot, tongue." The older man listed. "I'll give you anything you want after that, as long as you look at me while you do so."

Rin didn't need to be told twice.

Snapping his head up with a surprising amount of concentration and speed, his dulled ocean blue eyes met the man's wild emerald ones. The look on Rin's face was absolutely heavenly, as the boy was drunk on his own lust, lost in the throes of pleasure, and would do anything to please him at this very moment. The boy's dominant hand reached underneath him, and he began to shakily move his own fingers rapidly in and out of himself. His other hand however, reached for his own cock, stroking it with such a fervor it seemed like he might break it. Despite that, Rin made no efforts to remove or fiddle with the ring, obediently keeping it on just because the alpha put it there.

" _I... I want it all, a-alpha..._!" Rin cried huskily, tears running down his cheeks. " _I... I w-want you to touch me everywhere_ , to put _your_ scent on me! I want... I want you to _k-k-kiss_ me and bite me anywhere, _everywhere_ , _anywhere_ you want! I want... I need your d-dick inside of me, alpha, ah, _plea-a-se_...!"

He kept his eyes focused on the man, searching for any sign of displeasure or pride, waiting for any sort of confirmation, any sort of command as he babbled on and on, his words eventually devolving into sultry moans and desperate pleas.

Mephisto seemed _more_ than pleased.

"That's it... keep going..." The alpha encouraged, his grin widening considerably.

His eyes left Rin's bright blue and trailed downwards to where Rin had buried his fingers. The boy wasn't going as deep as Mephisto had wanted him to, but he supposed that was something he could help with. The alpha leaned forward, cupping Rin's cheek, kissing him soft and slow before it turned messy. Their tongues swirled around each other and Mephisto nibbled the omega's bottom lip, giving him a taste before pulling back; his hand taking Rin's, guiding it and pushing Rin's fingers deeper into his cunt.

"Good, _good_... Just like that..." The alpha mumbled, positively glowing with possessiveness and glee.

He pulled away, humming and stroking himself, slowly and patiently. He smirked at Rin, their eyes meeting once more.

"You want this alpha's cock, do you? You want me to knot you, to fill you up like a good little omega?" Mephisto asked, grin growing wider as Rin began to mewl.

_He looked absolutely gone._

It was **_beautiful_**.

" _Y-Yes, al-alpha_!" Rin yelped, wishing he could hold the man closer, wishing he could kiss him yet again, but not daring to break the earlier orders the alpha gave. His cock twitched and ached, turning a deep red because of the cock ring nestled in his urethra. His pussy drooled, staining the bed immensely just from slick alone. Sweat glistened off his pale skin, and his entire body shook and trembled violently. He was a pure and utter mess, and it was entrancing.

"Please... _please_ , fill me up, alpha! I want _y-you_ inside me, I want you to p-plug me up with your knot! I want... I w-want to fe-e-el you... feel you insi-i-de me... _Hah_ , _alpha, please_!"

_He would keep talking until the man told him to stop._

_He would keep touching himself until the man told him to stop._

_He would do anything the man told him to do._

_He needed... he **needed** his alpha._

_And in order for his alpha to need him, he needed to be obedient, compliant, **ready** to take him inside of him._

Mephisto smirked, pumping himself a bit more and let his cock drool slightly before he pulled his hand away, letting it hang heavy and patiently for Rin's wet heat.

" _Louder_ , Rin~! Tell me how it feels." He commanded, eyeing him hungrily and impatiently. "Do you want to keep using your fingers? Should I let you cum on your fingers instead of my knot?"

He gently pushed Rin's hand away from his cock, his thumb swirled around the head, pumping his own member so very slowly. The boy was glowing and he was trembling, _writhing_ and Mephisto couldn't ask for anything better. Just a bit more, and he'd truly mate him.

_Knot him like a proper alpha should._

Seeing the alpha get riled up enough to touch himself, Rin shuddered and shook, desperately rocking on his own hands to simulate what riding the alpha's thick knot would feel like. He couldn't stop focusing on his alpha's piercing gaze, his alpha's slender and beautiful figure, his alpha's impressive and juicy cock... _He wanted **all** of this man._

These sensations were unbearable, and the half-demon desperately wanted his alpha to fix it all and make him feel good. He let out a short cry, unable to answer the alpha at first, but his instincts jerked him forward, nearly choking the words from his mouth.

 _"I want... I want you, alpha!"_ He growled, moaning and shuddering as he spoke. " _I want you to make me cum, I w-want your dick in me, I want y-you to knot me and fill me up~! I want you to c-cum inside me, alpha."_

Mephisto beamed, so very glad at the presentation and the need that sparked in Rin's cerulean eyes. He moved closer, his hard member pressing against Rin's warm and sweaty thigh.Then, slowly and deliberately, he pulled his fingers out of the boy, growling before hastily shoving them back into his opening, letting the head of his cock rest against his cunt as he mercilessly thrust his appendages into the boy.

"Think you can take me?" He teased, nipping and kissing the boy's collar, sucking on the slightly reddened dents where his teeth were.

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Rin cried, sobbing and shaking, dying to have his alpha finally enter him. "I ne-e-ed you, alpha~! I'm ready, _I'm ready_ , I... I _prooomise_ ~!"

Letting out a faint chuckle, Mephisto withdrew his fingers and entered the omega properly.

_Rin saw white._

He wasn't aware of the tremendously loud moan that left his lips as he arched his back. Any kind of smell, sound, touch, or sight was wiped from his brain for a couple of seconds, until he came back to reality, his currently very distorted, blurred, _melty_ , reality.

"Alpha..." He purred, more satisfied and fulfilled than he had ever felt in his whole life.

Mephisto smirked, cursing slightly as he pushed into Rin's wet, tight heat. He let out a little exhale and chuckled breathlessly as he felt Rin tighten around him.

" _Fu-u-u... Slow d-down now, Okumu... ra... kun..._ " He mumbled a little warning before he pulled out slightly, sliding back into him slowly, paying attention to his expressions to make sure he didn't experience any discomfort or pain. 

Leaning forward and plunging deeper into him, the alpha let out a small growl before he nibbled at Rin's lips.

"Re... _relax_..." He gently ordered, voice soft and cracking just a bit like he hadn't done this in a while.

Rin tried his best to slow, his hips gyrating and shuddering despite the fact he was trying to stay still. The man's cock was so incredibly hot inside him, satiating a need that he hadn't known he'd needed before.

"Hah... h... y-yes...!" He murmured, trying to go as limp as he could, struggling against his own heat to accommodate the alpha.

His alpha was important.

The _most_ important thing right now.

He needed to please his alpha, and if that meant stalling his own pleasure, he'd do it.

"Uh- _uh_ , Okumura-kun~" Mephisto berated him gently, as if the alpha were able to read his thoughts. "I said to relax, not to stop. Let's both do this properly, _hmm_?"

He thrust in once more, just more deeper and harder; precisely at the spot that would drive Rin mad.

He slammed into his prostate, abusing it over and over as he started to pick up the pace. The alpha purred softly, growling once in a while as he fucked him; cock thrusting and grinding into Rin and filling him to the brim, stretching his entrance as the alpha plowed him. The teen was overtaken by emotion and pleasure, his vision blurring immensely. He felt so, so full.

The older man was ramming into his prostate and the nerves inside of him so deliciously and rapidly, his mind was blurry and buzzed from the sensations.

_Yes, **yes**! This is exactly what he had been needing all along!_

He couldn't even tell that he was moaning anymore, he just wanted more, and more, _and **more**_!

Desperately, he wrapped his arms and his tail around the man, holding his alpha close as he pounded him. Rin nuzzled the nape of the alpha's neck, purring louder than before.

If the cock ring wasn't still inside of him, he probably would have already came.

Mephisto muttered little praises into his ear as he mercilessly pounded into the omega, hips moving back and forth as he sunk his cock deep into the blue-haired omega. The alpha kissed his neck repeatedly, teeth slightly grazing the half-demon's collar bone as the teen nuzzled him back, purring and moaning as he did so.

The omega felt perfect around his shaft, so tight and wet, taking him better than any other omega before him.

He lifted one of Rin's legs onto his shoulders to get a better angle, grazing his prostrate teasingly.

"That's it, little omega, take me like that..." Mephisto crooned, his voice breathy and low. "That's it, _ahhh_ , such a _good boy, I'm **very** proud of you_~"

Rin froze.

_"Wow, you really put your all into this dish! Ahaha, I knew you could do it! **Good boy** , I'm really proud of you...!"_

His heart stopped, yet his arms still wrapped tightly around the alpha. He couldn't smell anything distinct from the man's pheromones, but for some reason, he smelled like cigarette smoke, warm summers, clean clothes, tinged with the sweet tang of steaming rice and meat. Rin saw nothing but sunlight and smiles, dark nights spent together by a fire or held close in someone's arms. 

No... not _someone's_.

**_Shiro's._ **

In this moment, he forgot where he was, he forgot who he was with, he forgot about everything and everyone that wasn't Shiro. He couldn't even remember that the man had died, and for some reason...

~~_**h̸̴̷̴̶̻̭̲̥̭͉͖̘͍̣̓̈́̉̓͊̑̀͌̿̈́̎̚͝͝ͅę̴̷̷̶̷͎̤̮͚̱͙̘̭̲͚̟̺̖͔̈́͐͋͛̉̈̆͒͌̋͒̓̐ṡ̵̷̸̸̵̛͈̹͉̤͓̦͙̘͚̯͎̟̀̓͑́͂̽̑̋͂̈́̋̊ͅͅd̸̸̶̴̷͇͍͖̭̳̤̙̱̣̂͌̽̑͆̊̽̈́̎͆̔͑̅̿e̷̷̶̸̵̦̰̮͙̦͎͓̙͓̘̪̯̣͕͗͑̾̓̓̎̏̽̿̂̎̓ą̸̸̴̵̸̨̡̻̩͈̟͇̝̭̎̃̈́̔̐́͌̎͛͂͘ḑ̸̴̸̶̵̛̖̥̱̮̰̳̳̼͈̯̞͗͒͛̑̌̓̉̃͐͘ͅy̵̶̸̸̴̨̯̭̻͉͉͚̗͓͔͕̲̑̈́́̈́͒̆͛͑̂̚ỡ̵̷̵̶̴͈̩̯̖͔̫̆̎̎̒̉̃͘͝ͅư̶̸̵̴̶̢̨͕̺̟̳̙̯̅̇̄́̽̋͑͐͠k̴̷̶̶̷̢̪̣̗̻͙̖͉͎̟̭̆̽͐̉̒̑͋̑̑̎͌͌̔̈́̕̕͝i̶̵̶̵̷͚̗͓͔͈̙̺͉͚̟̳̩̹̖̘̞̓͆̐͆̅͑̄̆̊͘͘͝ļ̴̴̴̶̷̧̨̛͔̬̹̗̝̫͎͙̤̬̦̠̻̂̏̓̏̈́͆̐̓͛͆͑̑͋̚ľ̸̴̵̸̵̡̤̤̝͍̻͈̹̪̺̮̳̻͖͊̒̉̐̍̃̇̈́̓e̷̶̶̸̵̦̟̜͎͓̺͚̼̜͇͈̻̎̏͒̊̈́͊̂́͘̕̕͜͝d̸̶̵̸̴̛̳̦͕̰̺̩̬̻̖̯̦̻͔̳̩̙̝͆̽̉̍͑̚͝ͅẖ̵̸̶̷̷̬̣̞̤̟̗̦̗̦̦̞͍͑̂̿̓͑̿͑͛̊͋̄͑̍͛͘i̵̸̷̵̴̦̳̣̖̘̝̘̮̫͛̎͑͊͒̈́̈́̑͛̃̍̂ͅm̸̷̶̴̴̘͈̮̦̝̳̠̙͙͙̭͈͋̄̒̌͛́͂̔̀̐͗̐͋̓̄̓̍ͅͅy̶̶̶̶̵͕̠̺̯̭̬̞͕̅͗̈́͛͊̚͝ȯ̸̴̷̴̸͙̖̺̲̳͕̫̭̈̄̀̏̓̉͊̃̅̎̀͆̐͘u̷̴̷̷̷̧̘̺̘͓͔͖͙̖̫̟̩͇͗̊̏̌͂̍͑̇́̏̑̓̄̈́̄͝͠͝ķ̵̶̴̸̴̢̛̛̞͚̰͍͓͕̻̦͔̼̽̀͋̎̆́̂̑̐̑͜͝ḯ̶̴̴̶̴̢̱͚̜̺̥̙͖͈̦͈̔̇͛̐̂̀́̒̈́̓͂̕͘͜l̷̵̴̵̵̨̧̘̙̺̲̣͍̞̝̭̒̀͑̓́̽̂́͆͆̑̈́̈́̂̇́̆̇̕̕l̴̸̵̵̸̡͉̟̣͔̘̭̘̞̹̉́͊̇͑̑̋͛̽̈́̑̚͠͝ȩ̴̶̵̴̸̨͙̘̥̦̳̺͍̮̤̝̰͎͍̮͐́̂̌̽͊̑̀͜͜͝͝Ḑ̴̸̶̴̷̢̡̟̺̮̠̜͚̗̮̱͔̟̽̌͗̃̓̆̂͑̉̉͗͘͠͠Ḣ̷̵̶̴̴̬̙̟̯̟̯͉̫̹̝̓͛̍͂͐̓͂̄͑́͊̽̈͘͜͜I̵̸̷̵̶̧̧̫͚͓̫͎̪͎͍̹͍̐̿̃̌͐̎̽͛͑̽̾͗̒̄M̷̷̸̵̴̬̝̦̪̱̰̠͉̳͎̌̏͂̿͆͂̾̃̌̊͠Ŷ̵̸̸̸̷̢̧͙̩̯͓̯̯̙͓͛̽̍̌̏͌̌͘͝O̷̶̶̵̷̻͇͕͉̟̝̯̜̯̬͚̭̩̎͗̌͒̅̉̌͌̈͘̕͝͠ͅǗ̸̵̸̸̷̧̢̪̮̥̩̼̥̝̤̳̹̖̥̤͙̘̂̍͛͐̄͘͝-̵̵̴̴̸̨̡̗̭̫͉̖͇͉̞̬̮̪͗͆͂̐͂̀͐̃́͊-̷̪̹̜̓** _ ~~

_He was right here!_

_He was right here, and for some reason, Rin just hadn't noticed. Shiro had loved him all along, he had been so wrong about everything! He was so happy, that this had all just been a terrible dream...! Yes, yes, yes, yes, so terrible!_  
  
As his heat slowly claimed him, his cunt clenching and tightening around the ~~man's~~ S̶̺̈ ̵̞̂Ḣ̸̠ ̷̱̏Ḯ̴̙ ̸͖͂R̵͈͑ ̵̰͆O̶̦͝'s cock, Rin couldn't stop saying "I love you". And he meant it, he meant it with his very whole being. He kissed him, gently cupping his face, whispering words of affection and endearment as he could, whatever came to his mind about how he felt. The feeling of having his alpha inside of him was truly wonderful and he felt so blessed to share it with S̶̺̈ ̵̞̂Ḣ̸̠ ̷̱̏Ḯ̴̙ ̸͖͂R̵͈͑ ̵̰͆O̶̦͝ .

Before he knew it, he came, the ring still inhibiting his cock from releasing, but his cunt lavishing his alpha's rock hard shaft in hot fluid. His arms still firmly grasped around the man he loved and adored more than anything...!

He was drifting, fading, losing his consciousness, but _ah wait_!

He needed to please his alpha...! He needed S̶̺̈ ̵̞̂Ḣ̸̠ ̷̱̏Ḯ̴̙ ̸͖͂R̵͈͑ ̵̰͆O̶̦͝ to know how much he loved him...

Unaware to the internal breakdown Rin was having, Mephisto continuously thrust into him, letting his knot grow and grow with every thrust.

Rin was hot, writhing and look completely consumed. He was _beautiful_ , his cheeks flushed and mouth agape, his neck littered with hickeys that Mephisto had placed on him and his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, breathing in and out as lost himself into the feeling of Mephisto's thrust and cock pounding into him.

He hissed slightly as he felt a hot spurt of slick coat his cock, but it made it even better! Much, _much_ , better to thrust into Rin.

However, the alpha froze when Rin said "I love you".

That... that wasn't... believable.

They'd just met; the boy barely knew him and yet he was repeating affectionate mewls and repeating the sentiment over and over again.

Mephisto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Rin gave into him, mewling and moaning with a fervor he didn't know the omega possessed.

_Before Rin completely blacked out, he was able to utter one last sentence, a few more despairing, broken words._

_Words Mephisto didn't ever expect to hear. Words that suddenly hurt him more than he thought was even possible. Words that would haunt him for much longer than he ever thought anything could._

_**"I... love... you... Shi... ro..."**_

[1]

* * *

_"Don't you have anything you wish to say to me?"_

Mephisto snapped, turning his head to the empty corner of his room, his eyes narrowing, his acid green irises gleaming in the dark.

There was a shuffle, the curtains by the windows billowed; letting the light stream in and hitting the wall and the body in front of it, or, more accurately, going _through_ the body in front of it, illuminating parts of their face and body, pulling them out and focusing on them; making them glow and souring Mephisto's mood even further.

"I... It was never my intention for him to turn out like this, Mephisto. I never even _knew_. If I had..." The ex-paladin cut himself off, not sure what to say, how to make the situation any better.

_It was too late to fix anything now._

"Oh _really_? What would you have done exactly Fujimoto-san?" Mephisto raised a sharp eyebrow. "It's truly amazing how you've raised your son to lust after you. Tell me, was this incompetence or are you _much_ more twisted than I thought you were?"

Shiro whirled around, his face enraged and his "body" seeming to be stiff. He seemingly trembled with anger, his physical form flickering for a couple of seconds, before returning to its natural state.

"You know very damn well I never intended for this." Shiro hissed, his voice low and quiet. "Call me an incompetent father, it's quite obvious I am at this point, but I would never plan... _this_ , I would never force or even _encourage_ either of them to even **_think_** of me like that!"

He had almost been shouting, his anger clouding his senses, enraged by the mere idea he had ever wanted something like that. After finishing his rant, Shiro quickly whirled back around and rubbed his eyes, holding the bridge of his nose.

It seemed like humans could still get headaches even after they had died.

"...I don't even know why he thinks of me like this... I don't know how this happened..." Shiro mumbled, his face distraught and lost. "He... He kept busy so much, doesn't even remember his first heat, and I've never _ever_ encouraged this, so _how_...?"

The last question seemed more aimed at himself than anyone else.

Mephisto let out a chuckle, his lips spreading and curling upwards as he listened to the man.

"Well then, I think we must both be dreaming, _hm_? We must be, because if we aren't, then everything that boy displayed has been falsified! Behavior like his does not simply spring forth from the ground, it is **_fostered_**! You can fool everyone but me, _Fujimoto_. Even if what you say and what you think you feel is true, you would have claimed him sooner or later, _don't deny it_." Mephisto hissed, snickering venomously under his breath. "I can sense your aura, the _fear_ , the _truth_." 

He stood, turning to him, acid green eyes glaring at Shiro coldly.

"The boy's feelings didn't stem from nowhere, and you _know it_. Why _else_ would he react as if you two were a real mated pair. This goes far beyond a simple schoolboy's crush! It's an **_obsession_**."

Shiro took a few steps back, horrified and in complete disbelief.

"No... He thinks we were...?" Shiro gaped, seemingly on the verge of panic. "I don't... _I never_ -!"

"-Come now, _Fujimoto_." Mephisto all but hissed, his manic smile growing wider. "Surely, you must have realized why you're still here. Did you really think it's because you're _concerned_ about their safety?"

Shiro froze, as if he had been doused in ice water. He didn't want to hear it, couldn't comprehend it, but listened on in terror as the older demon continued.

"Why is it that you tether only to Rin, _hm_? The youngest Okumura seems to be having _such_ a difficult time, so why aren't you there? Why is your spirit so restless and seemingly chained to your eldest son, who, for all intents and purposes, believes wholeheartedly that **you** were his alpha?"

Mephisto's eyes shone bright and wild, a kind of toxicity in them that was rarely seen before.

"An omega cannot form a bond as strong as this without encouragement. Do not lie to me. Don't you even **_dare_**. This is because of you and you **_know it_**."

Shiro shook his head, standing his ground against the purple-haired demon.

"I'm here to see how he's coping! _He saw me stab myself_ , you **_cannot_** tell me not to concern myself with the well-being of my son!"

"His _well- **being**_?!" Mephisto repeated, throwing his head back ever so slightly and tilting to the side, as if staying still would prompt him to do something... _hasty_. 

"I'm not quite sure about that, _old friend_." He hissed, his fangs slightly bared. "Are you sure you've not come to mend things that shouldn't be mended? To make yourself _feel_ better? If you _truly_ care about the boy's well-being then... **Leave. Him. _Be._** Do not _look_ at him, do not even _think_ of him."

"I..." Shiro continued, but the words died in his throat, the silence feeling suffocating. "I don't...!"

"-Don't." Mephisto cut him off, his smile fading considerably. "Lies will always have a bit of truth in them, Fujimoto. And I have seen through them **_all_**."

Anything Shiro could possibly say paled in comparison.

He tried to choke out something, a defense, an argument, _hell_ , even just a question, but he could say **_nothing_**.

It was as if all the words had been stolen right from his throat.

Mephisto let out a humorless chuckle, still avoiding Shiro's eyes.

"No, of _cooourse_ you can't accept this. Humans must _always_ find ways to lie to themselves about everything the slightest bit disdainful." Mephisto spat, his voice venomous and piercing. "However, shutting your eyes and blinding yourself to the truth is just going to tether you to a world you no longer belong in, to someone you no longer belong _to_."

The spirit looked away, his expression filled with a myriad of emotions, none of them positive.

As much as he wanted to fight it.

As much as he _hated_ himself for causing this.

As much as the memory made him feel vile and unworthy.

_He was never able to get Rin's words out of his mind._

**_"I love you, Shiro."_ **

_The man choked back a sob, his incorporeal body trembling and shaking violently, his rational brain trying to throw his disturbed emotions away, the instinctual part of him still desperately clinging onto it no matter how much he tried to abandon it all._

"-As much as you want to deny it, you are here, because you have a twisted sentiment for the boy." Mephisto continued, angry and bitter, his teeth clenched and his fangs bared. "And you will not leave until you deal with it. So I would suggest you take some time to actually _think_ for once, and then figure out how to say your goodbyes."

Shiro buried his face into his palms, exhaling slowly, his body flickered slowly, the light passing through his hollow transparent form. 

He had no heart, no brain, no physical chemicals anymore, yet raw and unfiltered emotions passed through him violently.

_Guilt._

_Pain._

_Grief._

_Love._

_Lust._

All directed at...

**Rin.**

His breathing was heavy as he processed his thoughts.

**_Everything was true._ **

**_I̸t̸'̸s̵ ̶t̸r̷u̸e̷,̵ ̷i̷t̴'̸s̸ ̴t̴r̴u̶e̸,̵ ̸i̷t̶'̶s̴ ̸f̶u̴c̴k̵i̵n̵g̸ ̵t̸r̶u̴e̷ ̵y̵o̴u̴ ̴s̷i̵c̷k̴ ̸o̸l̸d̴ ̵m̶a̸n̸!̶_ **

_**W̵h̵a̷t̸ ̶t̵h̵e̴ ̶h̸e̷l̶l̵ ̷i̷s̵ ̴w̵r̷o̷n̵g̵ ̶w̶i̴t̴h̸ ̶y̷o̴u̶!̸?̷** _

_**W̴̥͠ ̸͈̎̀H̷̢͕̣̋̔ ̶̗̔̑̿A̵̭̮͚̔̾͝ ̷̖̺̲̾̿̈T̴͍̑̄̇ ̵̞̃̑͜ ̴͂̆ͅḬ̸̏̑̕ ̴̏ͅS̶͚̣̱̾ ̴͚̼̄ ̴̪͙̺̔W̸̙̦̊̽ ̵̺̫̊̔R̴̮͑͘ ̶͙͎̈́̂O̶͍̰͆ ̶̬̻͕͝N̴̢̮͆̔ ̵̽̊͜G̶͉̲̖̈́̆͒ ̸̳̫̾ ̸̻̓͛̐W̴̧̙̎̕ͅ ̵̼̏͜I̸̮̕ ̶̮̗̓͆̔T̷̯̹̉͝ ̴͆͜ͅH̵͖̆ ̷̢̼̻̽̉̕ ̵̢̪̠̈́͗Y̶̙͙̾ ̴͉̿͆̐Ọ̸͍̻̐ ̶̈́ͅŰ̴̙͓͇̂̃ ̴̨̝̬̊͆̆!̴̦̣͚̔͐ ̷̭͍͉̎̇̈́?̴̖̓** _

Shiro collapsed to the floor, his head hung low and both of his palms now struggling to keep himself upright.

_"I... I'm sorry..."_

Mephisto hummed, unimpressed with the display.

"Apologies aren't going to make anything better, Fujimoto. I implore you to follow and _listen-_ " He growled, rage seeping into his voice. "-to my advice and _think_ , think not about yourself but about Rin-"

_"I love you, Shiro."_

"-think of him. So, take whatever feelings you may have for him and-"

_"I love you..."_

_**"Abandon them."** _

_"̸ ̶P̵ ̵l̷ ̴e̸ ̵a̶ ̷s̸ ̵e̸ ̷.̸ ̵.̴ ̷.̷ ̶"̵_

"Then all will be well."

It took a moment, for Shiro to process anything. His mind was still swimming, his emotions still raging and tormenting him. However...

_If it was for his boys..._

_If it was for Rin..._

...He'd do **_anything_**.

"Okay." He murmured, his voice strangled and low. "If what he truly needs is for me to not be here, I'll go."

His red eyes shone with hurt and anguish, his fists were gripped at his sides, his entire body seemed to tremble in equal parts fear and disgust, yet he seemed firm in his resolve, as he normally used to be. 

He had to fight every part of his mind, body, and soul just to come to grips with the idea of abandoning Rin.

"But please, just..." Shiro continued, his words now pleading and remorseful. "Just keep them _both_ safe, _please_."

Mephisto hummed, not looking convinced but taking his word what it was at that moment and nodding.

"You have my word. Now, leave."

And with that, the ex-paladin left.

No fanfare.

No _nothing_.

As long as they were both safe, he'd take whatever consequences could come his way.

Even if that meant this love, this putrid love that had been festering for so long, that he hadn't realized he'd possessed... even if he would have to die with it unfulfilled, he'd be happy.

_He'd never meant for things to end up like **this**._

* * *

Yukio dusted his hands as he closed the lid of the bin, massaging the bridge of his nose, pressing hard and letting out a haggard sigh.

Everything was so messy, everyone was all over the place and he didn't have a plan, a _solid_ plan to keep moving forward and to know what to do next.

Where would he even start?

 _How_ would he even start?

He had no leads and about a thousand different thoughts about what could've possibly happened to Rin.

He cursed to himself, pulling at his bangs roughly as he tried to think of something.

 _"Think... Just think...!"_ He murmured to himself, trying to make himself see reason and ground himself once more.

He could **_not_** lose his cool right now, not until he found his **_idiot_** brother.

He'd hastily put on his coat, striding quickly towards the door, being careful as to not disturb the crime scene that was their living room. Just as he had stepped out of the house again, to grab his things and leave; there was loud, _insistent_ ringing.

A familiar ringtone he'd heard many times before when he was on a mission with his father from time to time.

He turned on his heel, looking around frantically and everywhere, tossing and throwing things, kicking a few things aside as the sound got louder.

_"Where is it, where the **fuck** -"_

He blinked he heard a small crunch under his shoe, he lifted his foot and underneath it, was the phone, screen slightly cracked and colors now warped.

He answered it immediately, knowing exactly who it was already without having to check the contact's name.

 _"Do you know where he is?"_ Yukio asked, rushed and panicked, demanding answers.

There was a small amused exhale.

"Good morning to you too, Okumura-kun." Mephisto greeted, his voice baritone and droning as if he hadn't had wanted to make the call just yet. 

"Sir Pheles, do you know where my brother is?"

He should, Yukio was sure. Mephisto knew about Rin.

"Yes." the man answered, humming. "He's with me."

Somehow, that scared Yukio _more_.

"With... _With you_?!" He nearly shouted, his entire body tensing, his hackles raised. "I've been worried for him the entire night, and **_you_** -?!"

Yukio staggered backwards, near the point of hyperventilating. 

He'd get nothing by shouting at Mephisto, and Rin could be in so much danger, if he wasn't already. He didn't know how Mephisto had gotten a hold of him so fast, but he knew one thing was for sure.

_Rin would **not** be safe with that man._

Not with his heat so close, and _especially_ not when the man in question was **_Pheles_**.

Yukio knew the man all too well, and he knew that his brother, his stupid, _selfish_ , **_lovely_** , brother... lost out of his mind and _grieving_ , could be manipulated into **_anything_**.

He _had_ to protect his brother.

He **_had_** to protect _his_ omega.

"I'm coming over to see him." Yukio half stated, half demanded, collecting his bearings and marching forward with a purpose. "Where are you two currently located?"

"I don't think that will be possible, _Okumura_." Mephisto stated, voice rising just a bit, as if ordering him. "He's quite _vulnerable_ right now, and I can _assure_ you that he's perfectly safe here with me. I will call you when he's... _finished_."

Mephisto smirked behind the phone before adding one last thing.

_"Do not fret, Okumura... I will take **very** special care of him for the duration of his stay~"_

With that, the line cut.

Yukio's trembling hand slowly lowered the phone from his ear, the dial tone sounding just as loud as a gunshot.

His breathing became shallow and rapid, his torso moving up and down quite fast.

_This means Rin would be...!_

_No, no, no, **no**...!_

_He failed, he **failed** , he couldn't keep anyone safe, he **failed**...!_

_-But, how **dare** he..._

**_HOW DARE HE?!_ **

The phone snapped in half.

His wide blue eyes focused on the now completely broken phone. His grip tightening and his face contorting into an expression of pure rage.

With a deafening roar, he threw the phone at the wall and watched it explode into little tiny pieces.

_He would never forgive that bastard!_

_Never forgive...!_

**_N_ **

**_E_ **

**_V_ **

**_E_ **

**_R_ **

_**F O R G I V E**_

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Rin is using (愛してるよ) "aishiteru yo" instead of the more casual and more used "suki". 
> 
> Something else to note is that, yes, I know ghosts don't work like that in AnE or in Japanese mythos, but I also thought doing something like this would be way more fun, and a bit more interesting. Plus, there's not a lot of in-canon lore on Blue Exorcist ghosts, so Shiro could just be a different sub-section of spirit.
> 
> Chapter vibe song: https://youtu.be/FEp1ipfGZ94


End file.
